Exit Heartache, Enter Wisdom
by melissarxy1
Summary: FINISHED A new instructor come to the Institute Not an OC sparks fly between him and Kitty. R&R please AN thanks for yet another title RogueCajun.
1. Saying Goodbye and Meeting Wisdom

Author's Note- Fans of the comic book will know Pete Wisdom. I've been reading a little the comic and a lot of the fanfics so I've gotten to really enjoy his character and wish that he was on Evolution. And it bugged me that there's only one evolution fic with him.  
  
Plus, I adore Lockheed. Thus we have this fanfic. As always there will also be some Romy. Also, I'm making Kitty to be seventeen, so Rogue is eighteen along with Kurt, that way the relationship doesn't seem that bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saying Goodbye and Meeting Wisdom  
  
~*~  
  
Everywhere someone's getting over  
  
Everybody cries and sometimes  
  
You can still lose even if you really try  
  
Talking 'bout the dream like the dream is over  
  
Talk like that won't get you nowhere  
  
Everybody's trusting in the heart  
  
Like the heart don't lie  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty woke up, showered and went out to get the mail, as she always did. In the mailbox she saw a letter addressed from Lance. Curious she sat down on the front step to read it.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Kitty,  
  
I guess this proves it; I am a screw up. I'm sorry Kit-Kat. I'm sorry I betrayed you, I'm sorry I have to go, and I'm sorry that I messed up your life. I should have realized from the beginning that you were too good for me. untouchable.  
  
I've never loved anyone, not since my mother died. But then I met you. You were so damn beautiful, so innocent and pure. And what's the first thing that I did? I tried to use you. Allow me to promise you, Kitty, no matter what else went down between us, I never meant you any harm. No matter what else happened I always cared about you.  
  
When you chose to date me I began to understand the meaning of the phrase walking on air. You have no clue as to how happy you made me, Kit- Kat, even for a short time.  
  
I guess you're wondering why I'm even writing this. Pietro is leader of the Brotherhood now. I can't take orders from him. I refuse to be under that backstabbing freak. I have to go. I can't stay here anymore not when everything in this whole damn town reminds me of either the Brotherhood or you, it'd drive me crazy.  
  
Dawn's coming and I still need to say goodbye to Todd. I only have one thing left to say. I love you, Kitty. I have since you fell out of that locker into my arms. I love you more than I ever thought possible. Don't try to find me; I need to leave all of this completely behind me. Remember me though; remember the good times that we did have.  
  
Love always  
  
Lance  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty put the letter back in the envelope before her tears could stain it. She never thought Lance could use his words so well. Her tears came harder as she realized that he was long gone in the time that she got the letter. She leaned against the door pulling her legs to her chest sobbing into her hands. She saw a shadow standing over her and jumped to her feet backing up, and (unfortunately for her) off of the porch. The man rushed to her pulling her up.  
  
"You okay, kid?" he asked concerned. She phased through his arms instinctively. Then realizing what she had done, gasped. "It's okay, kid, I'm one of you guys," he assured her. "Mind telling me what `appened that made you look like your dog got ran over?"  
  
"Yes," Kitty said wiping away her tears and raising her blue eyes to meet his midnight ones.  
  
He smiled at this. "Fair enough. I have a meetin' with the professor. Would you show me to his office?" Sighing, Kitty motioned for him to follow her. He lit up a cigarette on the way in.  
  
"Ewwe," Kitty said. "Could you, like not do that?"  
  
He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "My business, kid." She glared up at him before simply shaking her head and leading him up the stairs. "May I ask your name?"  
  
"Kitty Pryde."  
  
"Seriously?" he asked smirking.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why would I lie about my name?" His smirk merely grew.  
  
"Sorry. . . I've just never actually met someone who called themselves Kitty. . . at least not outside of a strip club." Her mouth dropped open and she slugged him in the arm, hard.  
  
"How dare you!" He merely laughed at her outrage.  
  
"I'm Peter Wisdom," he told her.  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"You seem to be in a bad mood."  
  
"After what you said." She glared up at him as he began laughing at her. "Find your own way!" She walked away quickly. Rogue was sitting on her bed staring outside. "Damn annoying British jerk!" Kitty muttered walking in.  
  
Rogue turned raising a confused eyebrow. "Ah assume that ya have a reason for sayin' that?"  
  
"Yes, there's a damn annoying British jerk here to see the professor," Kitty said. There was a knock on the door. Kitty stood to answer it. It was him. "What do you want?"  
  
He crossed his arms leaning against the doorframe. "You realize that you left me in the middle of the hall with no way to get to his office right?"  
  
"That was the idea," she snapped.  
  
"I take it that this is who you were talkin' about," Rogue said.  
  
"Yes," Kitty said. She turned back to Peter. "Could you leave?"  
  
"I'm late for my meeting," he said beginning to seem annoyed himself. "I'm not leaving until someone shows me where his office is."  
  
"At the end of the hall to the left," Kitty said slamming the door shut. She had the pleasure of hearing him exclaim 'ow' when the door hit him in the head. She turned back to Rogue now with a half smile.  
  
"Um, Kitty," Rogue said. "What was that about?"  
  
"He said that I, like, had a stripper's name!" Kitty exclaimed causing her roommate to collapse back on her bed in laughter. "Oh, Rogue," Kitty said sweetly. Rogue looked up just to get hit by a flying purple dragon. She threw the stuffed animal back at Kitty.  
  
/Kitty,/ Kitty sighed hearing the professor's voice. /I'd like to see you in my office./ She winced.  
  
"Oh no," Kitty muttered. "I'm so dead."  
  
"What's wrong?" Rogue asked.  
  
"The professor wants to see me. Stupid British guy!" Rogue merely began laughing again as Kitty left going into the professor's office. Pete was sitting leaning back in the chair. The professor smiled when she entered.  
  
"Kitty, I was receiving some strong distress signals earlier," he said. "I was wondering if you would like to tell me what's wrong." Kitty glared at Pete before sighing and fishing the letter out of her pocket. She handed it to the professor who read over it looking troubled. "Thank you for sharing it with me," he said handing it back to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said. "It was just, like, a shock." She felt tears prickle his eyes thinking about Lance leaving. "I just don't know why he couldn't say goodbye, or come here."  
  
"You know as well as I do that Mr. Alvers was very proud, he wouldn't have accepted our help," the professor said gently. Kitty nodded looking down. "Also, I was wondering, since you're here, if you could show Mr. Wisdom to his room and show him around."  
  
"Me?" Kitty asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, Scott and Jean are in college and you know Logan does not like to do this sort of thing."  
  
"Okay," Kitty said glancing at Pete who was watching the exchange silently. "Come on, Mr. Wisdom." He followed her out of the room.  
  
"Call me Pete," he said. She shrugged in response. "Before you show me where my room is, I need my bags." They went out to his car, a black 1972 T-Bird. She looked at it appreciatively. While she wasn't that knowledgeable about cars she knew that his was a classic.  
  
"Nice," she said as he shouldered a duffle back carrying his other two bags. "So, are you, like, staying with us for good?"  
  
"Don' know," he admitted. She led him back up the stairs. "So this Alvers, he your guy?"  
  
"That's a bit personal," Kitty said.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Mr. Wisdom, with all due respect, it's none of your damn business!" He chuckled softly.  
  
"Must not have ended well."  
  
"Are you, like, trying to make me angry?" She threw the door to his room open. "Unpack, I'll be in my room."  
  
He saluted her mockingly. "Yes, ma'am." She stormed back into her room.  
  
"All I wanted to do was crawl back into bed, but no!" Kitty exclaimed throwing her headphones on and throwing herself on her bed. Knowing that Kitty was obviously very upset but that she didn't want to talk about it yet, Rogue left to leave her friend alone. She turned up the Matchbox Twenty CD she had borrowed from a friend. Her tastes were gradually changing; she had fallen in love with the Rock band. She was so enthralled in her music that she didn't hear Pete knocking on her door.  
  
He knocked once more before walking in. He saw Kitty lying with her eyes closed. He walked over to her standing just watching her for several seconds. She opened her eyes and phased straight through her bed. She stood glaring at him. "Sorry," he lied. She turned off her headphones. "You're supposed to show me around."  
  
"I remember," Kitty said leading him back down stairs. They stopped in the kitchen first. Jubilee and Rogue were there.  
  
"So, are you goin' ta introduce us this time?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Guys, this is Peter Wisdom," Kitty said. "That's Rogue and Jubilee."  
  
"`Allo," he said.  
  
"Hi," Jubilee said. "So, what're you guys doing?"  
  
"I'm showing him around," Kitty said.  
  
"My little tour guide," Pete smirked. The other two girls saw Kitty bristle at this. They exchanged amused glances.  
  
"Remember that I know where you sleep," Kitty warned seeing that her friends were fighting a losing battle with their laughter.  
  
"Sure, Kit," Rogue said.  
  
"We'll be good," Jubilee told her.  
  
"And hell will freeze over," Kitty said.  
  
"Language, Kitty," Rogue laughed. She looked up at Pete. "You're already a bad influence on her."  
  
Pete smirked. "Am I?"  
  
"He's no influence on me," Kitty snapped grabbing Pete's arm leading him outside.  
  
"What's the matter, Pryde?" he asked. Kitty ignored this as she showed him the grounds. He looked at the mansion grounds appreciatively. "It's very big."  
  
"Yeah, getting lost is totally easy." She led him back inside and to the rec. room where she introduced him to the new recruits. Their last stop was the control room of the Danger Room. There the two watched as Logan went through his rounds.  
  
"Damn," Pete muttered as Logan took out several robots. She led him down the stairs to meet Logan as he walked out.  
  
"Good morning," she smiled.  
  
Logan allowed a rare smile to touch his lips. He could smell the tears on her but it was obvious that Kitty was trying hard to keep her emotions under wraps. "Mornin,' half-pint," he said gruffly. He looked at the man beside her narrowing his eyes. "And who are you, bub?"  
  
"Peter Wisdom," Pete said extending a hand. Logan took the hand watching the younger man carefully.  
  
"The professor is making me show him around."  
  
"Ah, you're the new teacher," Logan said nodding.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are ya teachin'?"  
  
"Science," Pete shrugged. Logan nodded again before starting away. Kitty led him back to his room.  
  
"Welcome to mutant manor," she said as she had to Lance. "Breakfast is at seven."  
  
"Thanks for showin' me around," Pete said. She frowned slightly at his attempt to be civil.  
  
"Right," she said softly. "Um, like, no problem." She walked back to the kitchen. Rogue and Jubilee were already there. She got an apple before sitting down in front of them.  
  
"So, what's he like?" Jubilee asked excitedly.  
  
"He's a jerk," Kitty said biting into the apple.  
  
"He definitely got a rise out of ya, Kit," Rogue said.  
  
"You two looked cute together," Jubilee told her.  
  
Kitty flushed. "He's like old, and he smokes."  
  
"Lance smoked," Rogue pointed out.  
  
"That's different," Kitty defended.  
  
"And he's only five years older than you," Jubilee said.  
  
"We talked to the professor," Rogue explained.  
  
"That's five years. Five years is a lot." Kitty sighed. "Besides, I don't think now would be a good time for me to even think about getting into a relationship." She showed them the note.  
  
"Ah knew somethin' else was botherin' ya," Rogue said taking her friend's hand and squeezing it sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kit," Jubilee said. "You know what they say, jump right back on."  
  
Kitty flushed and threw the apple core away. "I'm not jumping on, especially on Wisdom!" Rogue chuckled at this realizing that Kitty liked Wisdom more than she was letting on if the two of them talking about him bothered her that much.  
  
"Too bad," a gruff voice said behind them. Kitty tensed turning and seeing Pete standing behind her. He grabbed a cup of coffee sitting next to her. Kitty tensed even more at this. Jubilee and Rogue both looked as though they were going to laugh. Kitty glared at them sinking lower in her chair.  
  
"X-Men," Xavier said walking in, "Magneto is planning to steal a relic from a museum in China. Suit up, we have to go stop him." Now Kitty was smirking as she looked over at Rogue.  
  
"Don't say a word," Rogue warned.  
  
"I'm not," Kitty said. 


	2. First Mission

Author's Note- It's going to take this a little while to get good.  
Please be patient. I have some good ideas for the upcoming chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First Mission  
  
~*~  
  
Like I'm a little untrusting when I think that the truth is  
  
Gonna hurt ya  
  
And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me  
  
You couldn't stand to be near me  
  
When my face don't seem to want to shine  
  
Cuz it's a little bit dirty  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
The two girls went to get their things together. "China," Kitty mused putting on her uniform. "And you get to see your Cajun lover."  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue said warningly as she slipped off one glove. Kitty merely laughed walking out. "Get back here!"  
  
"Uh-oh," Kitty whispered. She turned back. "Problem?"  
  
"You know what my problem is! You mention him again and I swear-"  
  
Kitty grinned. "Gambit, Gambit, Gambit!" She then took off running hearing Rogue behind her. She ran down the stairs and took a turn towards the rec. room running directly into Pete and falling on top of him. She sat up stunned. "I am, like, so sorry!" She looked down at him concerned, laying a hand on his chest to get his attention since he was so dazed. "Are you okay?"  
  
He looked up at her and grinned. "I thought you said you wouldn't be jumping on me," he teased. She stood and was about to walk away, she stopped when she saw Rogue. She ran behind Pete.  
  
"Kitty, stop using him as a shield!" Rogue said crossing her arms. Kitty stuck her tongue out at the Goth.  
  
/Kitty, Rogue, Mr. Wisdom, we're waiting for you./ The three started at the professor's mental voice.  
  
"I guess we, like, have to go," Kitty said snapping her fingers in mock disappointment.  
  
"This ain't over, sugah," Rogue said.  
  
"Not even gonna ask," Pete said following them to the X-Jet. Since Scott and Jean were in college and Storm had a small mission to Washington, now the only people with them were Logan, Kurt, Bobby, Kitty, Rogue and now Pete.  
  
"Let's just hope that Magneto himself won't be there," Kitty said taking a seat next to Pete. She could see Bobby practically bouncing with excitement that he had been included again.  
  
"Can I drive?" he requested once they had taken off.  
  
"No!" came the response from everyone but Pete. Sighing, Bobby slunk back in his chair.  
  
"Care to tell me who this Magneto bloke is?" Pete asked. Kitty turned to him explaining it. "And you guys just fight him."  
  
"Well, it's not like we have a choice," Kitty said.  
  
"There's always a choice, Pryde."  
  
"We have to protect humanity." This caused Pete to laugh. "Why are you even here?"  
  
"Because, I have no choice."  
  
She crossed her arms. "There's always a choice," she said throwing his own words back at him.  
  
"Touché," he grinned. "I needed a place to stay, the professor needed a new teacher. So. . . " He pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"God, do you have to do that?"  
  
"It's an addiction, Pryde. Yes."  
  
"It's disgusting! Not to mention that it's going to kill you one day."  
  
"Didn't know you cared," Pete grinned. Kitty glared at him before walking to the cockpit sitting next to Logan.  
  
"Hey, Half-Pint."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Logan," she said slouching in her seat.  
  
"You two seem to be hitting it off."  
  
Kitty glared over her shoulder at Pete. "Right."  
  
"Give him a break, kid," Logan said. "If the professor let him in he's not that bad." Logan lit up a cigar.  
  
"Not you too!" she exclaimed. Logan looked at her raising an eyebrow. She went back to her seat beside Pete.  
  
"Can't stay away from me," he smirked.  
  
"No, cigarette smoke isn't as bad," she corrected. "But it's still disgusting." He chuckled shaking his head. Rogue turned to them.  
  
"Awwe, so cute," she smirked.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you," Kitty said to which Rogue just laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Or I could just mention a certain-" a glove hit her in the head.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kitty giggled throwing Rogue's glove back to her. "Truce?"  
  
"Fine," Rogue said.  
  
"I hate my friends," Kitty said.  
  
"You know, Pryde, you should try smiling."  
  
"It just totally hasn't been a good day," she said looking down at the letter, which she had pulled out of her pocket. He grabbed it from her.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is in this thing?" he demanded opening it. She tried to grab it back but he pushed her back in her seat. She crossed her arms glaring at him as he read the letter. He folded and handed it back to her. "Bloody wanker doesn't deserve you."  
  
She looked at him confused. She placed the letter back in her pocket. She leaned back in her seat soon falling asleep. She moved in her sleep falling against his shoulder. He glanced down at her for a few seconds before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Rogue smirked seeing this. Kurt bamfed over.  
  
"Hey guys," he said.  
  
"Shh," Pete hissed gesturing to Kitty with his other arm. Kurt looked at Kitty then back at Pete. He sat down beside Rogue still looking a little confused.  
  
"Hey, Elf," Rogue said.  
  
An hour later  
  
"We're here," Logan announced. Pete gently shook Kitty's shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him. She stood following the others out yawning. The group walked to the museum where Kitty and Kurt got everyone in. Once inside they split up. Kitty was stuck with Pete, Bobby and Kurt went together while Rogue and Logan went by them selves. "Stay in contact," Logan said as they split up.  
  
"Figures," Pete muttered.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
"The first mission is at a bloody museum," he said.  
  
At another part of the museum  
  
Rogue looked around for any sign of the Acolytes. She saw some movement at her feet and looked down before jumping backwards. The card exploded causing her to fall onto her butt. "Bonjour, chere," Remy grinned. Rogue stood rubbing the sore body part.  
  
Rogue looked at him a few seconds before stripping off her gloves and putting them in her belt. "Let's go," she said. He smirked throwing another card. She jumped out of the way. The two continued like that for several minutes. Rogue finally was able to tackle him. She pinned him easily.  
  
"Aw, chere, Remy didn't know you cared," he murmured huskily. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What are you after?" Rogue demanded lowering her head.  
  
"Ya want the information, take it," Remy challenged. Rogue glared at him before lowering her head even more and kissing him. He quickly deepened the kiss exploring her mouth before her powers began pulling. She pulled away and he fell back not quite unconscious. "Merde, chere, dat was one hell of a kiss." She stood staring down at him feeling a little dazed herself.  
  
"Bye, swamp rat," Rogue said. Remy also shakily got to his feet. She was gone before he could say anything though.  
  
In the Egyptian part  
  
"This is getting boring," Pete muttered.  
  
"You have no patients Mr. Wisdom," Kitty said.  
  
"Can't you call me by me name, Pryde?"  
  
"Can't you?" she shot back.  
  
"Touché," he grinned. A beam flew above their heads. Pete grabbed Kitty throwing her down. She pushed him away standing. There stood Colossus. "Finally, a good spot o' violence."  
  
"Men," Kitty sighed. She walked over to Colossus who threw another heavy object at her.  
  
"Get down, Pryde!" Pete yelled. Kitty allowed the object to phase through her. Pete sighed with relief realizing that the man couldn't hurt her.  
  
"Colossus," Kitty said. "You might as well stop that, you can't touch me." The huge Russian sat down the box. "Thank you." Pete stood reluctantly.  
  
"Vhat do you think you are doing?" Piotr demanded. "Magneto vill crush you."  
  
"Is he here?" Kitty asked. Piotr looked away.  
  
"This is nice and all but we have a job to do," Pete said.  
  
"Colossus, I know you don't want to hurt us, please tell me if Magneto is here," Kitty pleaded.  
  
Piotr sighed before answering. "He is not. Please leave, the other three are not as. . . kind as I."  
  
"Kind, you tried to kill us!" Pete exclaimed.  
  
"We can't leave," Kitty said. "We have to stop you, it's what we were sent here for." With that she touched Piotr's shoulder phasing him into the floor. "Sorry, I had to do that. Thanks for your help." She grabbed Pete's arm dragging him away. Pete looked at her for a few seconds causing her to pause, meeting his gaze. "What?"  
  
"You were flirting with him," Pete said smirking. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't flirt with the enemy." They walked into the next room where Logan and Sabretooth were fighting. "Oh no, not in a museum," Kitty said. "Guys, take it outside! There's millions of dollars worth of stuff here."  
  
"Not a bad idea," Logan said and threw Sabretooth through the wall.  
  
"That's totally not what I meant!" Kitty called after him. Once again Pete tackled her. This time fire flew over their heads. "Would you stop that?!"  
  
"Are you saying you don't like this position?" he asked huskily leering at her. He remained positioned on her as ice came through to combat the fire. "Personally, I'm very comfortable." Kitty glared up at him.  
  
"Take my hand," she sighed. He raised an eyebrow. "Just do it so I can get us out of here."  
  
He took her hand and she phased them through the floor. "Nifty power you have there, Pryde." Kitty stood pushing him off of her.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked. Her question was answered when she saw a computer. "Hmm. . . " She sat down in front of the computer hacking into it. "Hey, guess what?" Pete didn't respond so she continued. "This place is also a research facility. They've come up with. oh my God!" Pete went to her side.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a ring, it controls a mutant's ability," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Uh-huh," Pete whispered. His breath tickled her throat as he leaned over her.  
  
She glanced up at him, her face inches from his. "Do you have to stand so close?" He grinned at her closeness and how uncomfortable it made her.  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then yes I do." She sighed returning her attention to the computer.  
  
"We need to find the ring. They have two so taking one won't mess with their research."  
  
"Why are we stealing this?"  
  
"For Rogue," Kitty said. She stood taking his hand and dragging him into the dark laboratory.  
  
"I'm a little confused, kid. You're going to steal this ring, you know nothing about, for your friend."  
  
"You, like, catch on fast." She saw the rings inside of a glass safe. She tried to reach through but couldn't.  
  
"Allow me." He created one of his knives throwing it into the safe shattering it. Kitty spoke to Logan through the com-link.  
  
"Logan agrees, they're waiting for us on the jet." Pete handed her one of the rings.  
  
"A lot of trouble for such an ugly thing," Pete said. Kitty looked at it. It was in the design of a snake, and pretty bulky. The two walked back to the jet. "That was fun," Pete said brightly.  
  
The two sat down. Logan walked over extending a hand. Kitty handed him the ring. "Huh," he murmured looking down at the ring. "Well, I called Chuck, he wasn't pleased that we stole it but he's pretty happy that you found it." Kitty smiled. "Well, let's get going." Rogue and Kurt fell asleep just fifteen minutes after they took off.  
  
"I have to say, Mr. Wisdom, you were, like, a lot of help," Kitty said.  
  
"Thanks, Pryde," he muttered leaning back. 


	3. Girl Talk

Girl Talk  
  
~*~  
  
One thing I know that won't change  
  
It's hard, so hard - It's tearing out my heart  
  
It's hard letting you go  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night  
  
Kitty sat outside watching the stars come out. She wondered if Lance was looking at the sky, which brought a new round of tears on. She leaned against the wall of the house sobbing softly. Pete came outside smoking a cigarette. He sat on the porch railing for a full minute before noticing her. He stubbed his cigarette out before going to sit next to her. "Hell, Pryde, I thought you were stronger than this," he said hoping to get a rise out of her, make her forget her tears.  
  
"Me too," she whispered. Pete awkwardly slipped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him turning slightly to bury her head in his chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Stupid Lance. I thought I was finally over him and I got the stupid note. I just miss him so much."  
  
"I know, but you can't let him do this to you. There's an old sayin': 'no man is worth your tears, and the one who is will never make you cry.'" She sighed snuggling closer to him.  
  
"I just don't know why this had to happen now, while my parents are getting a divorce. They told me yesterday."  
  
"Damn, kid, you're right, it wasn't a good day."  
  
"Well, it, like, could have been worse, we could have not had the mission, and then I'd be upstairs crying. . . instead of down here."  
  
"This Lance guy doesn't deserve you," Pete told her gently. He reached out softly brushing away her tears. "He left you, kid. He doesn't deserve your tears."  
  
"Technically we were broken up," she whispered and told him briefly about their relationship.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet huh?"  
  
"Except Romeo left Juliet instead of dying." She smiled wryly. "I guess that's a good thing. As angry as Lance makes me, I don't want him dead."  
  
"So, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty sighed not wanting to move. Somehow the feel of Pete's arms around her was very comforting. To her surprise he kissed the top of her head before moving away and lighting another cigarette.  
  
"You're a great girl, Pryde, you'll have no trouble finding a guy who's not a complete wanker."  
  
"Living here I will," Kitty sighed walking inside. Pete stared after her not sure what she meant by that.  
  
"There you are!" Rogue exclaimed hugging her friend. Kitty tensed at the action knowing that the Goth girl never hugged anyone.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It worked, Kit! The ring worked. Mr. McCoy and the professor are in the lab checking it out to make sure that it's safe but it worked. Thank you so much, Kitty. This might be it." She was startled to see that the Southerner was near tears. "I might finally be able to control my powers." Kitty hugged her friend again.  
  
"That's great, Rogue."  
  
Rogue's smile went down a few notches. "Were you crying?"  
  
Kitty held her thumb and forefinger and inch a part. "A little, but I'm fine, Mr. Wisdom and I talked."  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow at her friend's vehement denial. "You know, he told all of us to call him Pete."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm calling him what I am." She crossed her arms. "I didn't forget what he said about *my* name."  
  
Rogue laughed. "He was joking, and you hit him with the door."  
  
"Yeah," Kitty grinned, "that was fun."  
  
"I worry about ya sometimes, sugah."  
  
"So, how'd your fight go with Gambit?"  
  
"Ah still have that stupid swamp rat's dirty thoughts in my head. The stuff he thought about *me*." She shook her head.  
  
"Did you touch him?"  
  
Rogue smirked. "Ah kissed him."  
  
"Really, how was it?"  
  
"It wasn't long enough to make him lose consciousness, but Ah have ta admit, Ah know what Ah'm missin' now."  
  
"You know, Lance only kissed me once," Kitty confessed as the two went into the kitchen for a snack. Rogue got out some 'Death By Chocolate' ice cream and two spoons.  
  
"Ah would have thought he's be the type ta be all over ya," Rogue said.  
  
Kitty giggled. "Me too, but he never was. Lance was a perfect gentleman." Rogue placed her hand over her heart exaggeratedly causing Kitty to giggle again. "If I'm honest, I had hoped he'd be a little less of a gentleman, but how do you bring that up? 'Lance, I'm glad you're respecting me and all but, I want smoochies!'"  
  
"You've been watchin' too much 'Buffy', Kit," Rogue chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Kitty said taking another spoonful. "It's been too long since we did this."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed. "We're missing something though." As if on cue Amara, Tabitha, and Jubilee came in. "And that'd be it. Get a spoon girls." Smiling the other three got spoons sitting across from the roommates.  
  
"I heard about the ring," Tabitha said. "If it's okay who's the lucky guy gonna be?"  
  
Rogue flushed remembering what she said she'd do when she got control of her powers. "Ah-"  
  
Kitty's hand shot up on the air. "Ooh, I know!"  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue shouted. Kitty put her hand down laughing. "He's the enemy and a complete player."  
  
"But really cute," Jubilee sighed.  
  
"Even those eyes," Tabby agreed.  
  
"What about Mr. Tall Dark and British?" Amara inquired.  
  
"Nah, he's Kitty's," Rogue said.  
  
"He is not!" Kitty said taking another spoonful.  
  
"Can I have him then?" Amara asked.  
  
"Don't you have Sam?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Spoil my fun," the princess sighed.  
  
"So, why don't you want him?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"He's arrogant, and crude, the deep blue eyes, great hair, and wonderful body can't change that." She tensed as the other girls looked behind her and started giggling. "God, not again." She turned around. "Hi, Mr. Wisdom."  
  
"Ladies," Pete nodded. He looked down at Kitty his eyes sparkling. "`Allo, Pryde."  
  
"I don't want you to think for a minute that we were talking about you," Kitty tried to cover.  
  
He merely chuckled. "Of course not."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Because we weren't."  
  
"I know," he said but his smile merely widened. "Well, it's late and I still have to work on the. . . lesson plans." He still looked down at Kitty although he addressed all of them. "Goodnight." The others said their goodnights. He watched Kitty waiting.  
  
"`Night," she said finally. He winked at her before walking up the stairs. "Damn him."  
  
"He's cute," Jubilee said.  
  
"That's not the point!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"So you admit it," Tabby grinned.  
  
"I hate you guys." They polished off the rest of the ice cream while gossiping, before heading upstairs. Kitty laid in bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about Lance and Pete. 


	4. Tension and Remy

Tension and Remy  
  
~*~  
  
She's a mystery  
  
There's no defense  
  
It's innocence  
  
But she won't let you see  
  
'Cause she's a mystery  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later  
  
Kitty woke up and went through her usual routine. She had just put the mail on the table when Pete walked out in just his boxers. The two had barely been decent to each other for the past two days. "That's, like indecent," she said trying not to be distracted by his sculptured, smooth chest. He looked at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"`Allo to you too, Pryde," he said slowly.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Wisdom," she said brightly. He crossed his arms looking at her suspiciously. "What?"  
  
"You're just being. . . nice. . . it worries me."  
  
"I'm usually nice," Kitty told him. "You just bring the worst out in me."  
  
He smirked at that. "What time is it, kid?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"I'm up at seven, bloody hell. . . Well, goodnight." He started to go back up the stairs.  
  
"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" He shrugged following her into the kitchen. Mr. McCoy was there already starting breakfast. The two sat down.  
  
"Good morning," Mr. McCoy said. "It is a beautiful day."  
  
"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "I was thinking about going for a swim later." Rogue came in at that.  
  
"Yes, and Rogue can join you in that suit you got her for her birthday," Mr. McCoy said.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked stopping in her tracks.  
  
"We examined the ring and checked out the lab, the ring appears to be harmless," Mr. McCoy told her.  
  
"Really?" Rogue asked her eyes going wide.  
  
"Yes," the professor said wheeling in. "It seems to be fine." Rogue said down feeling all her strength leave her. The professor handed her the ring, which she slipped on.  
  
"This is, like, so great!" Kitty exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!" Rogue felt a smile cross her own face.  
  
"Ah can't believe this," she said as Mr. McCoy sat down two plates of eggs and one of pancakes. Pete and Kitty ate but Rogue simply stared at her food.  
  
"So, are you, like, going to Magneto's mansion?" Kitty asked slyly.  
  
"Kitty. . ." Rogue warned.  
  
"I'm feeling a bit lost," Pete said.  
  
"Rogue has a thing for Gambit," Kitty explained grinning at her roommate.  
  
"That's it, now you die!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"No violence before breakfast, stripes," Logan said coming in.  
  
"Okay," Rogue said easily. "Ah'll just wait until we're done."  
  
"You deserve that," Kitty said. "Or do you not remember the nigh over ice cream? You could have let me know he was there." Rogue laughed at this. Kitty turned to Pete. "And you need to wear a bell."  
  
Pete leaned towards her leering. "Where?"  
  
"That's enough," Logan said briefly. Pete straightened causing Kitty to laugh.  
  
"Weren't talking about me, huh?" Pete mused. Kitty slapped herself on the forehead causing laughter from the others. Logan sat down in front of them.  
  
"I don't even want to know," he said gruffly.  
  
"I-I wasn't," Kitty stammered. "I just realized how it could, um seem like that, I mean, that guy and you have a lot in common."  
  
"Like a wonderful body," Pete supplied. Kitty flushed warmly.  
  
"I really don't want to know," Logan repeated.  
  
"Like blue eyes," Kitty said.  
  
"Sure, Pryde."  
  
"Geez, would you two just screw and get it over with," Bobby muttered walking in.  
  
"Iceman, watch your language!" Logan ordered.  
  
"Sorry," Bobby said grabbing two boxes of poptarts and walking out.  
  
"He's goin' to be sharin' those right?" Pete asked.  
  
"Good question," Rogue said. There was a knock at the door surprising them. Rogue got up to answer it. There stood Remy. "What are you doin' here?" she demanded.  
  
"Remy dought chere might be happy ta see him," Remy pouted.  
  
"Answer the question, swamp rat," Rogue said crossing her arms.  
  
"Remy's contract is out, he has no reason to stay dere so."  
  
"So you want to join the X-Men."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"You must me joking."  
  
"Remy's pere made de arrangement, mais now de contract has ended, Remy wants ta be here, avec toi."  
  
"Mr. LeBeau," the professor said. "You're here."  
  
"Ya knew he was comin'?" Rogue asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, he called me before coming over," the professor told her. "Would you show him to his new room?"  
  
"Fine," Rogue sighed. She led him upstairs to a room.  
  
"Where's your room, chere?" Remy asked.  
  
"None of your business," Rogue said. She walked away quickly. Kitty was walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"The Cajun's stayin' here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said his contract's over so he wants to move in here."  
  
"That's bad?"  
  
"Kitty, I don't know what he wants."  
  
"That's pretty obvious."  
  
"That's mah point. If all he wants is sex Ah ain't interested."  
  
"Oh. Well, what'd you get from him when you absorbed him?"  
  
"It was confused. He does seem to like me but it seemed that every scenario ended in bed, or on the beach, against the wall, in the backseat of a car, on a pool table, Ah swear that man has a really dirty mind."  
  
"Pool table?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah, there were more too," Rogue said.  
  
"I never thought. . ." Kitty stopped flushing.  
  
"Ah know, Kit, the pool table surprised me, not as much as the one on the slide."  
  
"The slide?!" The two girls dissolved into giggles as they headed upstairs to change into their suits. Rogue looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Ah don't know about this," she said. It was a simple black two-piece.  
  
"I felt awful after getting it," Kitty said. "You have to wear it now." Kitty's suit was a tiny pink two-piece. They got out their towels and went out to the pool. The girls swam for around thirty minutes before getting out to sunbathe on their stretched out towels. Pete stood in the doorway taking a drag off of his cigarette.  
  
"You're a lifesaver, mon ami," Remy said coming up behind him. "May I have one?" Pete shrugged handing a cigarette over to the Cajun. Remy took a long drag off of it. "What are we watching?" Pete nodded towards the pool. "Merde," Remy whispered seeing Rogue in the tiny suit. "Dat femme is goin' ta be de death of Remy."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Knowin' that I can't touch her and seein' her like that," Remy sighed. "It is true hell."  
  
"I know what you mean," Pete said.  
  
"You want Rogue?" Remy asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Not Rogue," Pete laughed.  
  
"De Shadowcat?"  
  
"Yeah, Stagitory rape an' all. `Sides, the kid's too good for me."  
  
"Rogue be too good for me too, mon ami, dat ain't gonna stop me." With that Remy walked out sitting on Rogue's towel. "Bonjour, chere."  
  
"Are ya stalkin' me or somethin'?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"`Course not," Remy said. "Remy just noticed that you were out here sans lotion. Remy wanted to fix that." He pulled some out.  
  
"Are ya gonna put it on meh too?" Rogue asked.  
  
"J'espere. Mais, Remy enjoys his consciousness."  
  
"Scared?" Rogue taunted. Remy glared down at her for that blatant challenge he poured some of the lotion on his hands and steeling himself for the pull of her powers he began to rub the lotion on her back. To his shock there was no pull.  
  
"How?" Rogue chuckled and showed him the ring.  
  
Remy smiled. "So you guys found it, after you kicked our asses we gave up." He began to rub the lotion on her back moving very slowly. Kitty looked at Rogue who now had her eyes closed, lost in his touch, and smiled. She felt a shadow over her and looked up.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Wisdom."  
  
He knelt down. "If I didn't know better, Pryde, I'd swear you're calling me that to bother me."  
  
"I don't know where you'd get that idea *Mr.* Wisdom." Remy tossed him the bottle as Rogue announced that the two were going on a walk. Kitty looked at the bottle then back at him before moving her hair tentatively. Pete smiled pouring some of the lotion onto his hands. He began to use it as a sort of massage oil. Kitty relaxed under his ministrations almost instantly, until he rubbed the lotion on her lower back. She tensed further when he moved to her thighs and the back of her kneecap.  
  
"Roll over," he requested, whispering in her ear. Bemused, she obeyed. He got out some more lotion and rubbed it on her shoulders. "If I make you uncomfortable, let me know." With that he moved to her chest rubbing the lotion over her bare skin. She looked up into his eyes and he could see the passion in hers. He moved to her stomach tracing the muscles there causing a gasp as he moved his hand over her bellybutton. Pete then did her thighs working his hands over them slowly. He saw her bite her lip as he moved down and finished. "Better?" She nodded wordlessly. "How about we just drop the Mr. part? It makes me feel old."  
  
"Fine, Wisdom."  
  
"I like the suit, Pryde," Pete drawled. Kitty looked up sure that he was making fun of her. She was surprised to see the very male appreciation in his eyes. She flushed again.  
  
"Um, thanks." Pete stood.  
  
"Well, no offense, Pryde, but Logan and I have a game of pool planned." He frowned curious about why that would cause her to flush.  
  
"Okay," Kitty said stretching out. "I'll probably be going back in, in a few minutes." He nodded and left. 


	5. Missing

Author's Note- Okay all, this chappie should be where the story begins to get better, at least the last part.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Missing  
  
~*~  
  
She's anything in the world  
  
That you cannot explain  
  
But when she throws me a smile  
  
It's fire in the rain  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
Kitty stood and slipped the sheer over shirt over her suit. She hung her towel on one of the chairs outside and went into the rec. room. Pete looked up briefly and completely messed up his shot. Logan followed his gaze and chuckled. "Hey, Half-Pint."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Logan." She sat on a stool. "Mind if I watch?"  
  
"Nope," Logan smirked. "Might help me win." Pete tore his gaze away from Kitty and saw how badly his shot had gone.  
  
"Damn it," he muttered. Logan just laughed again getting set up for his shot. Kitty watched the guys play; she quickly noticed that movement from her distracted Pete from his shots. After a few minutes Jamie came in. He smiled seeing Kitty. She was still the only person who would hang out with him.  
  
"Hey, Kitty, want to play?" he motioned to the Playstation 2.  
  
"One game," she told the younger boy. "What are we playing?"  
  
"Dance Dance Revolution," he told her sitting out the mats.  
  
"My favorite," Kitty smiled. Jamie smiled back as they chose a song. Pete watched enthralled as Kitty began to move to the arrows.  
  
"Dear lord, this is truly hell, LeBeau was right," he muttered.  
  
"Hey, Wisdom, your shot," Logan informed him just as Jamie tripped causing three other Jamies to appear.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kitty asked pausing.  
  
"Fine," Jamie said. They began playing again after Jamie absorbed his clones. Luckily for Pete Logan won the game, which freed him to sit and watch the two playing.  
  
"Wisdom," Logan said, "I just have one thing to say. Hurt her and I will not hesitate to use these claws. Understood?"  
  
"Yes," Pete said not hesitating.  
  
"Good," Logan said before walking away.  
  
Outside  
  
Remy, for the first time in his life, had no clue as to what to say. He knew that Rogue would see through everyone of his lines. "It be a beautiful day, non?"  
  
Rogue smiled slightly. "Fantastic."  
  
"How does it feel, chere?" Remy asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being able to touch."  
  
"Actually, that touch from you was the first one," Rogue told him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Remy would like to touch you again, chere," he whispered. "Do you mind?" She stopped walking to face him.  
  
"No," she said hesitantly. He reached out gently cupping her cheek, tilting her head towards him. He lowered his head brushing his lips quickly against hers. He started to pull back, surprised when she placed her hand on the back of his head pulling him down for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her bare waist pulling her close as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away gasping for breath.  
  
"Dat was even better den last time," he smiled softly tracing her cheekbone with a finger. The two started their walk back.  
  
Back inside  
  
Kitty yawned sitting down beside Pete as Jamie went to go find the others. "You looked pretty damn good over there," Pete told her.  
  
"Thanks," Kitty said.  
  
"I have a question," Pete said. "You said something the other day, before you walked inside. Confused the hell out of me, it did. Want to explain it?" Kitty reached over grabbing a picture, which had all of the girls together.  
  
"Whenever we went out they would always get all the attention. The only time anyone would notice me is when I was just with Rogue, and that's only because of her make-up. If she dressed normally they'd notice her first too. Lance is the only guy who noticed me over the others."  
  
"They're all blind, Pryde. Any man who wouldn't notice you is blind." Kitty blushed again looking down. "Kitty, you're a beautiful woman, I can't see how anyone couldn't see that." Kitty froze now turning to look into his eyes, all she really heard out of that last sentence was him finally saying her name.  
  
"Thank you, Pete." He grinned at this. She stood. "I'm a little cold, I'm going to go upstairs to change." She came back in a tank top and a pair of shorts, wearing a hooded sweatshirt over the outfit. She sat down beside him. The two watched TV until Rogue and Remy came in. Rogue had already changed. The other couple sat down.  
  
"Kit, we're goin' dancin' later," Rogue said. "You want ta come."  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said smiling.  
  
"How `bout you, Pete?" Remy asked as Rogue had requested.  
  
"What the hell, sure," Pete said slowly.  
  
Later that night  
  
"What should I wear?" Kitty asked throwing down yet another outfit. "Nothing looks good."  
  
"Kit, chill," Rogue said going over to her roommate's side of the room. She picked out a thigh length skirt and a baby pink tank top. "There."  
  
Kitty smiled happily. "Thanks, Rogue!"  
  
"So, you don't like him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And yet you're freaking out about what to wear `cause you know he's gonna be there."  
  
"That's not it," Kitty tried to say.  
  
"Sure, sugah," Rogue said and led the other girl out of their room and down the stairs. Remy smiled as they entered the room. The two walked out talking quietly. Kitty walked over to Pete nervously.  
  
"You look great, Pryde," Pete told her.  
  
"Thanks," she said slightly disappointed that they were back to last names again. "You look pretty good too." He held out his arm, which she happily took. They walked out getting into his car. The two arrived at the club right after Remy and Rogue.  
  
"I haven't been clubbing in years," Pete admitted as they walked in.  
  
"I go every time I have the chance," she told him as they went to a table. Kitty walked onto the dance floor by herself and closed her eyes moving to the music.  
  
"Isn't that Mags' boy?" Remy asked.  
  
"Pietro?" Rogue asked. She looked and sure enough, there stood Pietro. "Yeah, that's him. There must me a rule that we can't go anywhere without *something* going wrong."  
  
"Dings would be boring den, chere," Remy smiled. Pietro walked over to Kitty.  
  
"This is all your fault, Kitty-Cat," he said glaring at her. Kitty returned his glare walking away from the dance floor so they could talk without anyone running into them.  
  
"My fault?" she demanded. "He left because of you, Pietro."  
  
"But, Kitty-Cat, he loved you," Pietro said mockingly.  
  
"What do you want, Pietro?" Kitty asked.  
  
"To talk to you, Pryde," Pietro smirked. "You look nice this evening."  
  
"What do you want?" she repeated narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Simple, I have a message from my father." He saw Pete approaching. "Why don't I let him tell you?" He swung knocking her out. He then grabbed Kitty and sped out of the club.  
  
"Shit!" Pete said. "What in the bloody Hell do we do now?"  
  
"Ah don't know," Rogue said. "Ah'll call the professor." 


	6. Rescue

Rescue  
  
~*~  
  
I'm here for the hard times  
  
The straight to your heart times  
  
When living ain't easy  
  
You can stand up against me  
  
And maybe rely on me  
  
And cry on me yeah  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later  
  
Kitty looked around only met with darkness. "Hello?" she called fearfully. At her voice a light turned on.  
  
"Good, you're awake," a man said. Kitty looked up seeing Magneto. She tensed feeling the fear growing.  
  
She raised her head to meet his gaze defiantly. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"It's not what I want, child," Magneto told her, amused by her show of defiance. "It's what my men want."  
  
"And what do they want?" Kitty asked truly afraid to know the answer to the question.  
  
Magneto smirked. "I believe that that would be obvious, you're a smart girl. I'm sure you can figure it out." Kitty concentrated on her powers and quickly found that they couldn't free her of her binds. "Child, your binds are enchanted. Your powers are useless with them."  
  
"Please, Mr. Magneto. Don't let them do this."  
  
His smirk merely grew. "But, Katherine, you're their reward. Too bad Gambit won't be here to savor it."  
  
"Please, don't," Kitty sobbed.  
  
"Piotr," Magneto called. The Russian walked in. "She's all yours." He left. Piotr approached Kitty softly touching her cheek. Kitty flinched away from the contact causing the Russian to pause.  
  
"How are you, Kitty?" he asked softly.  
  
"Just found out I'm going to be the sex slave to the Acolytes," Kitty said bitterly. "I'm, like, just peachy, how about you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Katya," Piotr said gently touching her cheek again. "I never vanted this to happen to you."  
  
"If you meant that you'd let me go."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"Just as I figured."  
  
"Katya. . . "  
  
"Look, just do whatever you're here to do, but I want you to remember, this is rape and I won't forget that."  
  
"It doesn't have to be-"  
  
"I don't want this!" Kitty closed her eyes feeling tears in them. "Please, don't do this."  
  
At the Institute  
  
"What would they want with Kitty?" Rogue asked as she, Remy, and Pete sat on the couch waiting for the professor.  
  
"Think really hard and I'm sure you can come up with a few scenarios," Pete muttered. Rogue's eyes went wide and Remy narrowed his eyes. Pete met Remy's gaze evenly. "Look, I'm not going to sugarcoat this. We all know damn well what might be happening to her!" He ran a hand through his hair glaring down at the floor. "I was too slow."  
  
"For Pietro a race car is too slow," Rogue whispered comfortingly.  
  
"We're headin' out, Stripes," Logan said. "Chuck found Magneto's lair. Who's comin'?"  
  
"We all are," Rogue said. Logan looked at Remy.  
  
"Remy's going," Remy said. "Dey went too far takin' de kid."  
  
"Let's go then," Logan growled. They got onto the jet flying to the lair  
  
At the lair  
  
"I cannot do it," Piotr said. "I cannot hurt her."  
  
"Fine," Magneto said glaring at the huge Russian for his show of weakness. "Sabretooth, your turn." Piotr closed his eyes at this. Sabretooth went into the room. A few seconds later the door was thrown open by the wind. There flew Storm. Pyro came in with his tanks on. The fight was on.  
  
"Comrade," Piotr said facing Remy crossing his metal arms. "I don't vant to hurt you."  
  
"Mon ami, you should have dought about dat before you hurt de girl," Remy said throwing one of his cards up which caused a large explosion knocking the beam onto Piotr, effectively pinning him.  
  
"Where is she?" Pete asked Logan.  
  
Logan sniffed around before finding the door. "In there." Pete kicked the door open and Logan walked in growling deeply. Sabretooth stood and growled back.  
  
"You interrupted, runt," Sabretooth said smiling nastily. "The kid and I were just about to have a real good time."  
  
"Half-Pint," Logan said looking at the shaking girl, "you okay?" Kitty nodded. "Good."  
  
Logan lunged tackling Sabretooth to the ground. Pete rushed to Kitty. She was shaking terribly and missing her shirt. He saw the shredded piece of fabric lying on the floor. He took off his trench coat slipping it over her shoulders before studying her for any obvious injuries.  
  
"It's going to be okay, luv," he murmured lifting her into his arms and carrying her out of the room. She clung to him trembling. He carried her onto the jet and sat her down. "I'm going to go back inside."  
  
"No!" she said clinging to him harder. "Don't leave me, Pete."  
  
"Shh, it's all right, luv, I'm just going to go help your friends. I'll be right back, I swear." He gently pried her off of him. He went outside to help but the X-Men were already heading back.  
  
"Is he dead?" Pete asked Logan as the older mutant walked onto the plane.  
  
"He ran," Logan growled. He walked onto the plane kneeling beside Kitty. "How are ya holdin' up, Half-Pint?"  
  
Kitty smiled tremulously. "I'm alright."  
  
"Kid, it's okay," Logan sat down next to her for a second and hugged her, a site that surprised the others. Kitty completely broke down at this and clung to him sobbing.  
  
"Mr. Logan, if you hadn't got there." Kitty stopped talking as the realization of what could have happened set in. She began sobbing again.  
  
"Logan, Magneto's powers are fading," Rogue said. "We need to get out of here before he comes to." Logan reluctantly stood gently smoothing Kitty's hair. Pete sat down in his spot pulling the young girl into his arms. Kitty laid her head on his chest and clung to his jacket.  
  
"Shh," he murmured. "It's okay, luv, everything's goin' to be okay." 


	7. Dealing

Author's Note- This chappie is fairly dark, it describes what happened before they rescued her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dealing  
  
~*~  
  
And that's all that I need Someone else to cling to And Someone I can lean on until I don't need to Just stay all through the night And in the morning let me down Cuz that's all that I need right now -Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night  
  
Kitty tossed and turned for several hours. Mr. McCoy had demanded that she stay in the med-lab overnight for observations, just in case. Pete walked in sitting next to Kitty's bed. "`Allo, luv," he whispered.  
  
"Hey," she whispered back. She sat up.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"Lie down." She shook her head at that. "You're shaking." He moved sitting next to her and slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"  
  
"Piotr came first," Kitty said leaning into him. "But he couldn't do it. I told him that it would be rape and I guess that made him realize what he was doing. He left and Sabretooth came in." Kitty turned burying her head in his chest. "He told me what he was going to do, I started to fight and he kissed me. I bit him, pretty hard and he ripped off my shirt saying that the bite made him even more turned on."  
  
"You don't have to go on," Pete told her feeling her trembling increase.  
  
"No, I want to talk about it," she told him. "He climbed over me and made me touch him. . ." she paused shuddering. "Pete, he kept telling me that I deserved it, my clothes and my alliances."  
  
"Pryde, that bloody wanker isn't worthy of licking the bottom of your shoes, much less having you like that. And you did not deserve it. Luv, any real man will know that when a lady says no to back off. This bastard. . . what he was goin' to do to you. . . no one deserves that."  
  
"He climbed on me and grabbed me so hard. . ." She dissolved into tears. Pete pulled her closer. She lifted her head slightly and kissed him. He melted at the feel of her warm lips touching his but forced himself to pull away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Pryde, we can't."  
  
"You don't want me now. I'm sorry, I mean you never showed any interest in me to begin with-" He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Don't ever think that, you little idiot. Hell, Pryde, of course I want you, but I won't be used for you to forget what happened." She felt more tears sliding down her cheeks. Pete laid down pulling her into his arms. "Just relax, Kitty, you need to sleep." She cried herself to sleep clinging to him tightly.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Wisdom," Logan said nudging the British man. Pete opened his eyes.  
  
"Shh, you're going to wake her up," Pete said gently moving Kitty so he could get up.  
  
"What happened?" Logan demanded.  
  
"She couldn't sleep," Pete said gently touching the girl in question's hair. "We talked about what happened and she cried herself to sleep."  
  
"She told you what happened?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did he. . . ?"  
  
"No, we got there before he could, but if I ever see that bastard again I will rip him apart, despite his super-strength."  
  
"I'll hold him," Logan promised.  
  
"Poor kid, first time she ever experiences anything remotely sexual and it's with that. . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Animal," Logan growled. He looked down at Kitty sighing. "She gonna be okay?"  
  
"Physically, she'll be fine," Mr. McCoy said coming in behind them. "Emotionally. . . I don't know." Kitty whimpered in her sleep. Pete was there in an instant gently shaking her shoulder. She awoke gasping. She threw herself in his arms.  
  
"Shh. . ." he whispered. "It's okay, luv." Logan and Mr. McCoy exchanged slightly amused glances at the usually tough Brit's behavior. Kitty looked at him smiling sadly.  
  
"Thank you, for staying with me last night," she whispered.  
  
"The devil himself couldn't keep me away, Pryde," Pete whispered back.  
  
"Can I go take a shower?" she asked looking at Mr. McCoy.  
  
"Certainly," Mr. McCoy said. Kitty hopped off of the bed and stood shakily.  
  
"You need help?" Pete asked.  
  
Kitty allowed herself some humor as she looked up at him. "I'm sure I can manage a shower on my own, Wisdom."  
  
"I meant walking."  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks." She walked out. Pete sat down heavily.  
  
"Damn," he whispered. "I have no clue what to do."  
  
"She opened up more to you than the rest of us," Xavier said coming in.  
  
"I've got to say, Wisdom, you really seem to be helping her," Logan said. "But I repeat, hurt her and you'll get up close and personal with these claws."  
  
"If I hurt her you have my permission," Pete said.  
  
"What are your intentions with Kitty?" Xavier asked.  
  
"A little early to be asking that," Pete told the older man. "I really don't know; it's up to her. Right now though, I just want to help her."  
  
"Good," Xavier said nodding. "I can't say I approve but Kitty is seventeen, she's old enough to make her own choices. I've taken the liberty of calling a psychologist, if Kitty wishes to speak to her."  
  
Upstairs  
  
Kitty slipped out of her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was covered in bruises, especially her breasts and thighs. She sighed stepping into the shower. She stayed under the water for almost an hour after she had actually gotten clean, allowing the water to wash away her tears. She heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Kitty?" Rogue called. Kitty sighed turning off the water and grabbing a towel. She opened the door slightly. "You all right, sugah?"  
  
"Yeah, I just. needed to be alone."  
  
"Sorry, Kit," Rogue said.  
  
"No, it's okay," Kitty said. "I guess I should hurry up for the others anyhow. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright." Rogue left and Kitty got dressed in an over sized sweatshirt and a pair of frumpy jeans. She came out and went into their room lying down but finding that she couldn't sleep. There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she called. Pete walked in sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"The others were worried when you didn't come down stairs," he told her.  
  
"I'm fine," she whispered. "I'm just still tired."  
  
"Okay, Pryde," he said gently stroking her hair. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."  
  
"Thanks." 


	8. Moving On

Moving On  
  
~*~  
  
I saw you coming from a mile away  
  
Trying to hide behind that pretty face  
  
Bet my last dollar baby you been bruised  
  
Poor little heart all black 'n' blue  
  
.  
  
Last thing you need's another pickup line  
  
You must have heard them all a thousand times  
  
God only knows what you been through  
  
Believe me I been broken too  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks later  
  
"She still won't come out," Rogue said. The group stood outside of the Kitty and Rogue's room. "What should we do?" Kitty had locked herself in their room emerging only to use the bathroom, shower, and eat.  
  
"We can't force her," Mr. McCoy said.  
  
"Bullocks," Pete said. "The hell we can't." He went into the room. Kitty was in another sweatshirt and pair of jeans.  
  
"What do you want?" Kitty asked. Pete picked her up carrying her outside and putting her in his car. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You've been feelin' sorry for yourself, Pryde. Which was fine for a while, but I for one refuse to allow you to fade away."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Don't know," he admitted glancing at her. "I just knew I had to get you out of the house."  
  
Kitty looked at him then at her outfit horrified. "In this? Wisdom, I can't let anyone see me dressed like this!"  
  
He grinned at the fact that she was finally showing interest in her appearance. "`At's my girl. Don't worry, Pryde, I won't take you anywhere where your peers hang out. It's just . . . you stayin' up there all the time, it scared me, it did. I'm not one to scare easily, I was afraid you'd do somethin' stupid."  
  
"I wouldn't have killed myself."  
  
"There are other forms of self-destruction, kid." He pulled over. "You want to drive?"  
  
"You're actually allowing me to drive your car?"  
  
"You need to do something, we're on a very long back road which just leads to other back roads, so yeah."  
  
Kitty smiled widely. "This, sir, is something you may regret." They switched sides.  
  
"Nah, I've heard the stories. You just need the right teacher. With the right person it's easy, and fun." His voice had dropped a couple octaves in those last few words making her blush warmly. "Right, so, put the car in drive and ease off of the break." She obeyed. "Okay, now push down the gas slowly." She did this and they began moving. "Now, do whatever you want. There are never any cops on this road, drive as fast as you want." She looked at him unable to believe that he was actually saying that. He sat back looking at her seriously.  
  
Her smiled widened even more. "Put on your seatbelt," she said realizing that he meant it. He smiled obeying. She tore down the road. Pete sat back smiling when he saw how happy just driving made her. They stopped about an hour later to switch drivers back. "I'm impressed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You can, like, actually handle my driving."  
  
"It's nothing. Okay, it might be a little scary on a highway," he said with a significant look. She blushed looking down remembering the only time she had ever seen Logan scared. "But here, it was nothing."  
  
"Thank you, Pete, I needed this."  
  
"I know," he said. "The others had this idea that you needed to be left alone but I figured that you had enough of that."  
  
"I just didn't want to face everyone. Sympathy I can deal with but pity I can't."  
  
Pete looked at her sympathetically. "Kitty, they're your friends, plus you have to see them sometimes. Even if I have to drag you out of your room kicking and screaming."  
  
She felt her lips curve up a little at his concern and saluted him mockingly. "Yes sir!"  
  
He grinned at the fact that she was beginning to get some of her fighting personality back. "Now, ready to go home?"  
  
"Yeah, might as well get this over with." He drove back to the Institute and the two walked into the building.  
  
"Vhat were you thinking?" Kurt demanded crossing his arms. "Where in the hell were you two?"  
  
"Driving," Pete said shrugging. Rogue who was standing with the elf and Remy lifted her eyebrows. "I told you we could force her out of her room." Kurt looked between the two and took in the way Kitty seemed almost happy. His tail drooped. After Lance had left he had hoped that maybe she would turn to him for comfort. She hadn't instead she had gone to the Englishman. He had still held out some hope that maybe the two of them . . . but now he could see that Kitty had chosen. He bamfed away unable to watch them.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys," Kitty said.  
  
"Pas de problem, petite," Remy said waving a hand dismissively.  
  
"We were gonna watch a movie," Rogue said. "You want to join us?" Kitty smiled.  
  
"Sure," Kitty said. The four went into the rec. room. Rogue and Remy stretched out on the floor wrapped in each other's arms while Kitty and Pete sat on the couch, on opposite sides. The movie, to Kitty's extreme dislike, was horror so through the whole thing she inched closer to Pete surprised when the Brit reached out and pulled her firmly into his arms.  
  
She relaxed as he laid his head on top of hers whispering: "Stop beatin' aroun' the bloody bush, Pryde."  
  
The next day  
  
Kitty woke up and got out of bed to take a shower. She then walked down the stairs running into Pete as she turned the corner into the kitchen. "We seem to meet like this often," he said.  
  
"Morning," she whispered.  
  
"Well, you're out here without it being time for breakfast. `At's a good sign." Kitty sat down at the table.  
  
"Well, I was thinking and all this moping, it just gives Sabretooth power over me. I can't let that happen so here I am."  
  
Pete smiled. "Good girl." He sat down beside her grabbing an apple and handing it to her. "The professor wants us to take all of you on a little trip."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The forest. We'll be spending the night out there."  
  
Kitty made a face. "In the woods?"  
  
"Problem, Pryde? Can't handle it?"  
  
"Trying to bait me, Wisdom?"  
  
He grinned. "Ya got me. It's supposed to teach you. `ell, I have no bloody clue what its supposed to teach you."  
  
"Fear of mosquitoes?" Kitty offered. He chuckled.  
  
"Possible." Rogue and Remy walked in holding hands.  
  
"Bonjour," Remy said.  
  
"You two packed?" Pete asked.  
  
"Oui," Remy said.  
  
"We're leaving today?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said. "I'll help ya pack." The two girls went back upstairs smiling.  
  
"Dis is heaven, non?" Remy said leaning against the wall.  
  
"I'm just happy she's wearing normal clothes again," Pete said.  
  
"Oui," Remy agreed.  
  
Logan came in shouldering a duffle bag. "The bus is waitin' outside."  
  
"Kitty's upstairs packing," Pete said.  
  
"She's comin' with us?" Logan asked surprised. The two girls came downstairs both sporting green suitcases.  
  
"We're ready," Rogue said. The new recruits came in grumbling about the time and carrying their bags.  
  
"Let's go," Logan said. He looked at Pete and Remy narrowing his eyes. "You two are here as instructors. Understood?"  
  
"Of course, mon ami," Remy said.  
  
"Yeah, do you think we'd abandon you?" Pete asked trying to look innocent and failing miserably.  
  
"Yes," Logan said. They stored the bags in the back of the bus. Logan sat in the front of the bus, Remy in the back, which left Pete in the middle. He laid his head on the window. Kitty came to sit next to him.  
  
"You don't seem to be having fun," she said.  
  
"Pryde, I'm stuck on this bloody bus with a bunch of kids," Pete grumbled. "Fun isn't even a possibility."  
  
"Kids? Is that what you think I am?" she asked looking hurt. She started to get up but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sit down." She obeyed glaring at him for ordering her around. "Don't be daft. You know I don't think that."  
  
She looked into his eyes seriously. "I don't know what you think." With that she got up and went back to her seat with Kurt.  
  
"Vhat's vrong?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kitty sighed. "I just feel like he doesn't want me."  
  
Kurt paused looking at his best friend. He paused before responding to her. He knew that this was his chance but he also knew that he wanted Kitty to be happy, even if it was away from him. "Katzchen (sp?), that's not true. I'm sure it's not."  
  
Kitty smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Kurt, things are just. hard."  
  
"Don't worry, Keety, it'll get better."  
  
In the back "Iceboy was right," Remy said.  
  
"That's something no one ever says," Rogue said. "What was he right about?"  
  
"Those two do need to sleep together," Remy said.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed. "They've had this sexual tension since they met. But Pete is being a gentleman, which seems like it should be out of character, and Kitty's still getting over what almost happened to Sabretooth."  
  
"Poor femme," Remy said softly. "Mais, dose two are either going to kill each other or screw."  
  
"What about you, Mr. LeBeau?"  
  
"What do you mean, chere?"  
  
"Well, you mentioned sharing a tent? Did you convince Logan?"  
  
Remy smiled. "Oui." Rogue softly kissed him.  
  
"Can't wait." 


	9. Lockheed

Author's Note- The purple dragon makes his appearance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lockheed  
  
~*~  
  
This is not an order; you don't have to be here  
  
Can you understand me, screaming like the wind blows?  
  
Did I blow your mind; leave you breathless?  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
The groups set up their tents, which took two hours for most of them. Kitty and Jubilee finished early and left to go for a walk, grabbing Rogue on their way out of the clearing.  
  
"What's up?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kitty said. "We just haven't had any girl time." The girls walked through the forest talking and laughing when something fell out of the sky, landing right in front of them. Jubilee screamed and Rogue and Kitty jumped.  
  
"What is it?" Jubilee asked. Kitty walked over to it.  
  
"It looks. . . like an egg," Kitty announced.  
  
"If so, it's hatchin'," Rogue said. Kitty knelt down touching the egg. "Kit, what are you doing? Don't touch it!"  
  
"You have no clue what's in that thing!" Jubilee exclaimed. The egg was indeed hatching. Soon a small purple head poked out of the egg. "What in the hell is that?" The purple thing climbed out of the egg and looked at Kitty.  
  
"Awwe. . . it's so cute!" Kitty exclaimed. The dragon made a cooing sound and Kitty lifted it up. "Look at it!"  
  
"We are, sugah," Rogue said. "Are ya sure you should be touching it?"  
  
"It likes me," Kitty said as the dragon nuzzled her cheek.  
  
"Kitty," Jubilee said. "I think we need to go back to camp. We should leave it here. I mean, what if its mom comes?"  
  
"I guess you're right," Kitty said sitting him down. "Let's go." They walked towards the camp.  
  
"Um, guys," Rogue said turning. There he was, flying behind them. "Ever hear of imprinting?"  
  
"Huh?" both girls said.  
  
"When a zebra is born for the first instants of its life all it can stare at is its mother, so it remembers her for its whole life."  
  
"And?"  
  
"What was the first thing our dragon friend saw?" Rogue inquired.  
  
"Me," Kitty said as he perched on her shoulder. "He thinks I'm his mom."  
  
"Bingo," Rogue said. They walked back to the camp. Logan lifted his nose and inhaled.  
  
"What's that smell?" he asked.  
  
"I believe that's him," Kitty said stepping forward.  
  
Logan's eyes widened. "Is that a dragon? Half-Pint, tell me you didn't bring home a dragon."  
  
"Um, I can't," Kitty said. "It thinks I'm its mother Mr. Logan. We tried to leave it but it totally followed it. Look at him, Mr. Logan, we can't, like, leave him here, he couldn't survive all alone. Can I keep him?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Logan said crossing his arms.  
  
"He needs me," Kitty said holding the little dragon.  
  
"Damn it," Logan muttered. "I'll call the professor." The others cheered going forward and petting the dragon. "Half-Pint, Chuck says that you can keep him, but this is a special case everyone, so don't bring home any other animals." Kitty smiled hugging the dragon closer.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Lockheed," Kitty said. The dragon chirped happily. "See, he likes that name." Pete walked over to them smoking a cigarette. Lockheed growled softly and flew towards Pete grabbing the cigarette.  
  
"Get the hell back here!" Pete yelled. Lockheed dropped the cigarette in the water. "Bloody hell!"  
  
"Oh, calm down," Kitty said. "You have plenty more."  
  
"It's the principle of the thing," Pete said. "Get back `ere, flying rat!"  
  
"Wisdom, leave him alone," Kitty said as Lockheed came back to her. Lockheed stuck his tongue out at Pete.  
  
"He stuck his tongue out at me!"  
  
"You're imagining things." Pete crossed his arms. "Now, come on, it's time for lunch." They gave Lockheed some sausage, which the little dragon gobbled up. "He doesn't like you," Kitty noticed looking up at Pete as the little dragon hissed at him simply for sitting next to her.  
  
"No kidding, Pryde," Pete said sarcastically.  
  
"Let's go swimming!" Amara offered an hour later, after they had gotten a fire going.  
  
"Go ahead," Logan said. Everyone went in to change into their suits. Kitty paused in her bikini.  
  
"Rogue, I don't think I can do this," she said slipping the sheer over shirt on. Lockheed flew to perch on her shoulder feeling her discomfort.  
  
"Kit, just come out, you don't have to get in, or take the shirt off," Rogue told her. "One step at a time, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Good." Rogue grabbed her arm dragging her out. Remy approached and he and Rogue walked over to the water.  
  
"Hey, Pryde," Pete whispered. She jumped.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed. He merely smiled. Lockheed growled at him.  
  
"You're flying rat is starting to annoy me," Pete said.  
  
"Lockheed," Kitty admonished. "Pete's nice. Why don't you go play with Mr. Logan?" Lockheed gave her the dragon version of an incredulous look. "Please?" Lockheed flew over to the others. "He's just protective. I mean, not that he has to be."  
  
Pete crossed his arms. "When did you get so bloody self-conscious?" Pete asked.  
  
"I'm not . . . I mean . . . I don't know . . ."  
  
"Pryde, listen to me. I don't know where you've been getting this idea-" there was a crash distracting them. They went back to the fire. Logan was raging at the little Lockheed. "What'd he do?"  
  
"Half-Pint, if that dragon does to me what he just did to Wisdom, I will hurt him."  
  
"What did he do?" Pete repeated.  
  
"I'm afraid your cigarettes didn't survive the fire, mon ami," Remy said. Pete looked at the dragon narrowing his eyes.  
  
"You little-" Lockheed growled at him and flew to Kitty for protection. Pete turned to the girl. "Back away from the dragon, Pryde."  
  
"I won't let you hurt him, Wisdom," Kitty said.  
  
"He ruined my fags!"  
  
Kitty frowned in confusion. "Your what?"  
  
"English slang," Logan explained.  
  
"Come on, Lockheed," Kitty said cradling the dragon protectively. She walked away.  
  
"Damn it," Pete muttered looking at the only pack he had now.  
  
"Ta femme is not too happy," Remy said.  
  
"Bullocks," Pete said. "Now I screwed things up with her again." Lockheed peeked over Kitty's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Pete. "Did you see that?!"  
  
"See what?" Remy asked.  
  
"He did it again!" Pete exclaimed. "He's doing this to drive me nuts, he is! Damn flying rat!"  
  
"Um . . . mon ami, peut-etre you need to relax."  
  
"Relax?"  
  
"Wisdom, you sound like you've completely lost your mind. I mean, de dragon is out ta get you? Doesn't sound too sane."  
  
"That's what he wanted," Pete grumbled. "Logan, I need the keys."  
  
"I'm not going to let you take the bus for cigarettes," Logan said.  
  
"I need my smokes, I do! I can't stay in this camp with all these kids without them!"  
  
"Fine, Wisdom," Logan said tossing him the keys. "Pick up some beer while you're out there."  
  
"You're a life saver!" Pete exclaimed.  
  
"Take the half-pint," Logan said. "You two need to talk."  
  
"Talk," Bobby scoffed walking by. "Yeah right."  
  
"Pryde," Pete called. Kitty looked up. "I'm running to town. You want to come?" Kitty looked down at Lockheed.  
  
"I'll watch him, sugah," Rogue said.  
  
"Okay. Lockheed, I'll be right back, okay?" Kitty asked. The dragon whimpered. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." She went into the tent slipping on a pair of jeans. "Like, let's go." Pete smiled and opened the door. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time," she teased. "Taking me in a bus."  
  
"Kitty, I would take you anywhere," he said leering at her.  
  
"Pig," she said lightly.  
  
"You know it." He climbed in after her. The two drove into town in silence. 


	10. Together?

Together?  
  
~*~  
  
What's the matter, girl  
  
Don't you think I'm good enough?  
  
This old heart's had a whole lot of breakin' down  
  
She's got all these reasons in her head  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
They went into the store and he picked up two six packs and a couple cartons of cigarettes. Pete had to restrain himself from decking a few guys who made rude remarks to the blushing Kitty. He settled for slipping a possessive arm around her and saying simply. "Time to go, luv." They got back onto the bus.  
  
"I hate men," Kitty said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Come on, Pryde, ya know that isn't true." He lounged back in one of the seats smirking up at her. "You don't hate me do ya?"  
  
"No, not hate," Kitty said. "Just a strong dislike. Most of the time." He reached out grabbing her hand pulling her closer. He gently massaged her hand in his.  
  
"And the other times."  
  
"The other times you're, like, okay."  
  
"Just okay?" he asked feigning surprise. "Aww, Pryde, you're hurtin' my feelings."  
  
"Idiot," she chuckled. He pulled her down onto his lap. "Pete-"  
  
"Calm down, luv, I'm not goin' to do anything you don't want. I can't, you're powers won't let me, remember?" She nodded. "Good." He lowered his head and kissed her gently. "Luv, I have wanted to do this since I saw you fall off of the porch. You've consumed me. I can't get you out of my bloody `ead." He nuzzled her neck. "I don't know where you got this idiotic idea that I didn't want you but I `ope that I can dissuade you of that thought." He kissed her neck softly.  
  
She smiled shyly as he pulled back to meet her eyes. She reached out gently touching his face. He leaned his head back closing his eyes and just enjoying the feel of her soft fingers as she traced his lips and combed her fingers through his hair. He took her hand and softly sucked on her fingertips before reaching towards her and lacing his fingers in her hair and pulling her down for another kiss. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip twice before she got the hint, opening her mouth to him. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth coaxing hers to play.  
  
She moaned softly at his slow kiss. Kitty could taste the cigarettes in his kiss but surprisingly this taste was almost erotic. Pete was in heaven. He was holding her and kissing her, two things he never thought he'd be able to do. She broke away panting for breath and looking into his eyes dazed. "Wow," she whispered.  
  
"That just about covers it," he smiled.  
  
"Pete, what does this mean?"  
  
"What do you want it to mean?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Maybe we should get back." He sighed with disappointment.  
  
"All right." He stood lifting her up and got into the driver's seat. She sat down in the abandoned seat and attempted to sort out her feelings. They arrived and Pete walked to her kneeling so they were at eye level. "You okay, Pryde?"  
  
"Fine," she said standing. "I'm just a little confused."  
  
"Just want to make one thing clear," he said looking into her eyes as he also got to his feet.  
  
"What's that?" she asked fearing that he was going to let her down.  
  
"I'm okay with any decision you make, but don't ever think that I don't want you." He kissed her, a long lingering kiss and stepped away. "Understood?"  
  
She smiled wryly. "Yes sir."  
  
"In that case, let's go." He picked up the bag and brought it out side handing it to Logan.  
  
"You're a lifesaver, Wisdom," Logan said looking severely pissed.  
  
"Mr. Logan, how'd you get all wet?" Kitty asked. She looked at the older mutant. That question caused him to growl. Lockheed came flying towards them and straight into Kitty's arms. He sniffed her and growled at Pete.  
  
"What were you two doin'?" Remy asked Pete grinning.  
  
"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Pete said leaning against a tree. Kitty looked up at him raising her eyebrows. He just smiled at her and winked. Flushing, she went to join Rogue. Remy smiled watching this.  
  
"Remy guesses you two sorted things out," Remy said.  
  
"You can say that," Pete said.  
  
~*~  
  
"He kissed me," Kitty told Rogue grabbing her friend's hand. She then proceeded to tell her friend about what had occurred during their little trip.  
  
"What are you going to decide?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kitty frowned looking down. "I don't know. I mean, why would he like me? I'm not like you guys . . ."  
  
"Kit, he obviously wants you."  
  
"I know, but what did you say? 'If all he wants is sex Ah ain't interested'?"  
  
"Don't mock my accent, sugah, you suck at it."  
  
Kitty giggled sitting beside her friend. "I, like, just don't know what to do."  
  
"Remy and I are sharing his tent tonight," Rogue told her friend.  
  
"You are?" Kitty asked her eyes widening. Rogue nodded.  
  
"Ah'm so nervous though."  
  
"Well, yeah, that's, like, totally understandable!"  
  
"He told me that if Ah wasn't ready that he'd wait but ever since mah powers began Ah wanted to be able to be intimate and ever since Ah met him I wanted it to be with him."  
  
"So you're, like, sure."  
  
"Positive. I'm just a little scared."  
  
"Well, all I can say is just go for it. Hell, if I could I'd be jumping Pete's bones."  
  
"Ah don't think he'd mind."  
  
"Yeah, but, Rogue, can you actually see me doing that?"  
  
Rogue laughed, a sound that used to be so rare, yet now was often heard in the Institute. "No, and Ah'd like ta keep it that way."  
  
Kitty laughed at this. "How do you know if you're ready?" Rogue shrugged. "You realize that now I'm going to be the only virgin in the group."  
  
"There's always Jamie."  
  
Kitty laughed again. "Great, me and the fourteen year old."  
  
"Well, if things continue with you and Pete it'll just be Jamie."  
  
"Right." Rogue stood as Logan announced that dinner was almost finished. Kitty followed her back sitting next to Pete.  
  
"`Allo, luv," he purred softly. She looked up blushing a little as she met his eyes. He found this little embarrassment endearing. Kitty stood and walked over to Logan looking up at the older mutant for a few seconds.  
  
"Do you want somethin' half-pint?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said. "Um, I have a question."  
  
"Yes?" Logan asked after she paused again.  
  
"We've been doing a lot of training in the Danger Room and everything but I just don't feel like I could hold my own in a fight without my powers."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would you train me? You know . . . like, teach me how to fight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I just felt helpless, if I was ever against him again what could I do? Even if I phased, what good would it do, I could only keep it up for a while and then."  
  
Logan nodded squeezing her shoulder. "Okay, half-pint. If you're serious about this we'll start Monday." She grinned hugging him quickly.  
  
"Thanks, Logan!" She went back to her seat beside Pete and Lockheed flew to her lap.  
  
The group began eating. Lockheed stole Pete's hamburger causing Pete to chase the dragon around until Lockheed flew to Kitty for protection. "Damn flying rat!" Pete exclaimed  
  
"Pete, you can't hurt him," Kitty said. "He's just a little dragon." She looked down at Lockheed. "You have to stop messing with him. He's not hurting you, or me. Pete is a nice guy." She glanced up at the man in question. "Most of the time. He's my . . ." she trailed off looking up at Pete who was leaning back watching her intently. " . . .friend." "Come on, luv, you can do better than that," he whispered smirking.  
  
"Bite me, Wisdom," she said playfully shoving him.  
  
"Mmm . . . I like that idea," he murmured. "Where?" She gasped softly and slapped his arm.  
  
"Pig!"  
  
He grinned. "An' proud of it." He looked down at the dragon. "So what do you say, dragon, do we have a truce?" Lockheed regarded Pete for a full minutes before sticking his tongue out at the mutant. "You saw it that time, didn't you?"  
  
"Lockheed!" Kitty exclaimed. "That's not nice!" The dragon looked down as though he was ashamed.  
  
"I'm amazed at the fact that he seems to understand everything you say," Rhane said approaching.  
  
"Me too," Kitty said. "He's a smart little dragon, aren't you?" Lockheed looked up at that and his small chest puffed out in pride.  
  
"Great, give the flying rat an ego," Pete said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Afraid someone will compete with you in that compartment, Wisdom?" Kitty asked innocently.  
  
"Very funny, Pryde," Pete said. She simply smiled up at him. "I do not have an ego." There were several muffled laughs. Pete rolled his eyes.  
  
A couple hours later Kitty stood. "Well, I for one am exhausted. Come on, Lockheed." She stood surprised that Pete also stood to walk her back to her room.  
  
"So the rat gets to sleep with you," Pete said.  
  
"Would you rather if he slept with you?" Kitty asked causing a horrified look from both. She sat Lockheed down and faced Pete. "Goodnight, Mr. Wisdom."  
  
"Back to that now, are we, Pryde?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He placed an arm around her waist pulling her closer.  
  
"Are we?" she repeated cocking her head slightly to one side and running her tongue slowly across her lips.  
  
"You little tease," he growled playfully. She just smiled as his head bent lower his lips brushing hers. He straightened back up.  
  
"Get back down here," she ordered grabbing the back of his head and pulling him to her and kissing him gently. He took the initiative deepening the kiss but keeping it soft. She smiled against his lips as his hands moved restlessly on her back. His hands then moved lower grabbing her butt firmly causing her to gasp. She pulled away looking at him.  
  
"Sorry, luv, couldn't resist," he grinned.  
  
"Idiot," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, Kitty," he whispered.  
  
"Goodnight, Pete."  
  
"An', if you will, please remove your rat from the leg of my pants." She laughed grabbing Lockheed. Pete kissed her once more before leaving her side to go back to the fire. She smiled holding Lockheed and watching him. Pete said down smiling himself. The other guys applauded him.  
  
"That was a nice show," Roberto said with a smile.  
  
"Who'd think the ice queen had it in her?" Bobby said but Jubilee hit him in the back of the head. Pete looked at Bobby levelly.  
  
"Allow me to say this simply," he said finally. "Any insult upon Pryde will be taken personally by me. I'm sure you blokes don't want that." Remy and Logan were the only males wise enough to stay out of this. Logan tossed Pete a beer, which visibly calmed the older mutant. "You are my favorite person."  
  
"Sorry, dart-boy, you're not my type," Logan smirked.  
  
Pete didn't respond to this, he merely opened the beer and took a long swig. "It's been too bloody long."  
  
"Je sais," Remy said raising his own beer in a salute. He and Rogue were merely waiting for the others to go to sleep so they could go to their tent without being conspicuous. 


	11. Birthday Surprises

Author's Note- Lockheed speaks!  
  
Second Note- Okay, guys, do you want me to add the lemon part?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Birthday surprises  
  
~*~  
  
If you're ready, I'm willing and able  
  
Help me lay my cards out on the table  
  
You're mine and I'm yours for the taking  
  
Right now the rules we made are meant for breaking  
  
.  
  
What you get ain't always what you see  
  
But satisfaction's guaranteed  
  
They say what you give is always what you need  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Two months later  
  
The months went by simply. Kitty and Pete grew closer; all that ever happened were innocent touches and soft kisses. Kitty was beginning to wonder if he actually wanted her, despite his words the night they were camping. The day before her birthday was stressful due to him and her dragon. "He stole me smokes again!" Pete exclaimed as Kitty walked in on him chasing the dragon.  
  
"Lockheed, hand them over," Kitty said. Lockheed flew back to her looking down as she took the cigarettes from him.  
  
"Damn flying rat," Pete muttered. Kitty turned to him as he and Lockheed engaged in a staring contest  
  
"Pete," Kitty said exasperated.  
  
Pete crossed his arms not looking away from the dragon. "Hey, he started it." Kitty threw up her arms in annoyance and exasperation.  
  
"My God, you two are worse than children!" Kitty grabbed Pete by his ear and held on to Lockheed dragging both of them into Pete's room. She released them and walked to the door. "You two are staying in here until you come to some sort of understanding." She crossed her arms. "No special abilities to get out. I'll be back in an hour." She left.  
  
"Damn it," Pete said he glared at the little dragon. "What the Hell's your problem with me anyhow?"  
  
"Yoo smell," Lockheed said. "You mean to Kitty."  
  
Pete blinked twice before responding to that. "Did you just speak?"  
  
"Yes, smelly man."  
  
His surprise was gone, replaced with the usual annoyance he felt for the small dragon. "Smelly man?! Listen up, ya flyin' rat, I am not mean to Pryde. I would never hurt her. We fight, but it's just part of our relationship, it is! Kitty's important to me, flyin' rat, I'd die before I'd ever allow anything to happen to her." He paused crossing his arms. "And I don't smell!"  
  
"Yoo smell like ashes."  
  
"That's `cause I smoke, and I hear enough about that from these bloody fascists, I won't take it from you too."  
  
"Kitty mad at us, smelly man."  
  
Pete glared at the purple dragon for that name. "Look, let's just agree to be nice to each other, around her. For Kitty."  
  
"For Kitty," Lockheed agreed. "I still think yoo smell."  
  
"And I still think you're nothing more than a flying rat." Pete opened the door surprised that Kitty hadn't locked it. "Let's go." They walked/flew into the kitchen.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Kitty asked.  
  
"We talked," Pete said.  
  
"'Talked'?" Kitty repeated flatly. "Wisdom, Lockheed totally can't talk."  
  
"Yes he can!" Pete exclaimed. "Go ahead and tell her." Lockheed merely stared up at him mutely. Pete looked at Kitty not sure how to prove his point now. "He was talkin', he was!"  
  
Kitty looked up at him concerned. "Um. Pete, maybe you need to, like, go take a nap or something?"  
  
"Lockheed, tell her." Lockheed looked at Pete cocking his head to one side as though he was confused. Pete had the urge to kick the dragon but knew that that would make Kitty incredibly angry, besides, he didn't want to kill Lockheed, just hurt him sometimes, like now. "Kitty, he did!" Kitty placed a hand to his forehead looking concerned.  
  
"Come on, I'll tuck you in." She led him upstairs and pushed him so he was lying down. She phased his blanket up so it rested over him.  
  
"Any chance that you might stay?" he asked leering up at her.  
  
"Hush," Kitty said but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Go to sleep, honey." She left him alone. Lockheed flew in after she left.  
  
"I'm going to hurt you," he growled at the dragon who hissed at him in response to the threat.  
  
"I couldn't tell Kitty," Lockheed said. "She's my friend."  
  
"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Pete demanded.  
  
Lockheed was silent for a second before explaining. "Kitty wouldn't trust me as much. If someone can talk they can betray."  
  
Pete blinked surprised at the logic behind those words. "Fine, flying rat, I won't mention it again."  
  
"Thank you, smelly man," Lockheed said relieved.  
  
Pete decided that he couldn't just do the little rat a favor. "In payment, I want you to sleep elsewhere tomorrow night."  
  
"For Kitty's day of birth?"  
  
"Birthday, yes."  
  
"You won't hurt friend Kitty."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Agreed, smelly man, I'll sleep in the rec. room."  
  
"Thanks, flying rat." Lockheed flew out of the room and Pete laid back allowing himself to fall asleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you-" A pillow flew cutting Rogue off. "Missed, sugah." Kitty stuck her tongue out at her friend stumbling out of bed. Rogue left and Kitty went into the bathroom taking a shower.  
  
When she got out she found a red rose sitting on top of her clothes already in a vase with a note. "Don't worry, I had Rogue put this in there. One of the gifts I have planned for you is lying on your bed." Kitty got dressed and went into her room blushing when she saw the lingerie. Another note sat on top of it. "I couldn't resist. You don't have to wear this, it's just a suggestion." She could just imagine Pete buying this and shook her head with a faint smile. She walked down the stairs. Mr. McCoy had made them a huge breakfast.  
  
"I got your gift," Kitty said looking at him raising an eyebrow.  
  
He grinned. "Any chance of you wearing it?"  
  
"I don't know . . ." she murmured. "Maybe." She smiled brilliantly. "If you're a good boy."  
  
He leaned closer, whispering. "If I'm bad do I get a spanking?" She gasped slapping his arm hard.  
  
"Pervert!" He grinned kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I don't want to know," Jubilee said seeing Kitty flushing.  
  
"I do," Bobby said. All the girls glared at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Please leave a review and tell me if you want the next scene. 


	12. More Birthday Surprises

Author's Note- Most of this part is just PWP so if that offends you  
the next part'll be up soon.  
  
Second Note- The song I use later is "In These Arms" by Bon Jovi.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
More Birthday Surprises  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, I know that you've been shattered, you been bruised  
  
We both know what it feels like when you lose  
  
But I'd bet my life on the roll of the dice for you  
  
.  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
  
Tonight's the night, I'm gonna prove it to you  
  
Do I have to break down, baby just to break through  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Later  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Kitty, happy birthday to you!" Kitty leaned over the cake blowing out the eighteen candles. The group cheered  
  
"Present time!" Amara said pushing Kitty towards the table. She sat down and opened the gifts. She received several things for her computer from the professor and Ororo, and Hank some jewelry from the girls, a few items of clothes from the guys, including underwear from Bobby, which caused him to get pelted by pillows by everyone in the room. Kitty opened the gift from Tabby and immediately shut it again.  
  
"What was it?" Jamie asked. Kitty looked at the still innocent kid and flushed which made the others grab it and look at it before laughing.  
  
"Nothing," she said.  
  
"I figured you and Pete could use `em," Tabby said. Pete took the gift and grinned looking at it.  
  
"I like the way she thinks," he said.  
  
"Pete!" Kitty exclaimed. He smiled unrepentant. Kurt's gift was some chocolate from his home. Remy and Rogue together got her a whole new outfit, complete with a new faux leather jacket. They were all talking when there was a knock at the door. They opened it and Scott and Jean came in.  
  
"Hey, sprite!" Scott said. "Happy birthday."  
  
"Scott!" Kitty exclaimed hugging her team leader tightly. He grinned pulling back to look at her.  
  
"How does it feel to be an adult?" Scott asked.  
  
"No different," Kitty said walking to Jean and hugging the redheaded telepath. "How have you guys been?"  
  
Jean smiled happily. "College is absolutely wonderful!" Jean exclaimed. The two began to talk of their lives in college when they noticed the man who was standing back silently.  
  
"Who are you?" Scott asked.  
  
"Ah, Scott, this is Mr. Wisdom. He's a teacher here now." Scott stuck out a hand, which Pete, after a moment, accepted.  
  
"He's also Kitty's new guy," Bobby announced.  
  
"Mon ami," Remy said looking at Iceman. "If Remy were you he'd shut up." Bobby obediently stopped talking. Scott looked at Pete closely.  
  
"No offense, mate, but stop that."  
  
Kitty looked between her overprotective friend and her boyfriend and decided to break the tension. "Cake?" she offered.  
  
"Good idea," Jean said grabbing Scott's arm. Kitty led them to the cake and cut it passing out pieces. The group began reminiscing about the old days and everything that had happened since the last time that they had seen each other. Kitty tensed at the question she knew was coming.  
  
"Anything happen with Magneto's crew?" Scott asked. Pete saw that Kitty tensed and slid an arm around her slight shoulders as Logan briefly recounted that night.  
  
"Kit," Jean said aghast that anyone could do that to the perky Valley-girl. "How awful. I'm so sorry we weren't here for you."  
  
"That's okay," Kitty said leaning into Pete's embrace. "Pete was here. He helped me through it." She kissed the man in question softly. He held her hand tightly in his own. "I don't know if I could have handled it without him." Pete smiled taking her hand and kissing it softly.  
  
"Gag me!" Rogue exclaimed but was smiling as she regarded the couple.  
  
"Oh, like you two are *so* much better," Kitty said her voice dripping in sarcasm. She got up so quickly that Pete almost fell and rushed up the stair opening her door. She came back with Lockheed. "Guys, this is Lockheed."  
  
"That's a dragon," Scott said in awe.  
  
"Yep, Rogue, Jubes, and I found him. Isn't he cute?" Pete snorted at this. "Your opinion doesn't matter, Wisdom."  
  
"That hurts," Pete said pouting. Jean smiled watching the banter between the two. She didn't have to use her telepathic powers to tell that the two cared very deeply for each other. They talked for two more hours.  
  
"I think I'm going to go . . . change," Kitty said looking directly into Pete's eyes. He grinned at her meaning and watched as she walked up the stairs. He waited a full minute before standing to go up the stairs himself.  
  
"Hey, Wisdom!" Tabby called. Pete turned back and she tossed the box to him. "Figure you shouldn't go up there without that."  
  
"You have a dirty mind, kid," Pete said doing his best to sound outraged. He then grinned, nodded and tilted the box slightly in a mock salute. "Thank you." He walked upstairs surprised to find Lockheed in front of him. "We have an agreement," he told him.  
  
The dragon glared at him. "I know," Lockheed said. "Kitty is very nervous, smelly man. Don't hurt her."  
  
"I told you. I would never." Lockheed nodded, looking satisfied with this and flew away. Pete took a deep breath before knocking on her door before walking in. Kitty was sitting on her bed with the outfit he had bought her on and her legs crossed. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He slowly looked her over taking in her long legs and her petite figure. The outfit clung to her showing off every curve. He smiled walking towards her. "You look wonderful, luv."  
  
She smiled shyly standing. "I don't know, I mean this isn't exactly my usual style."  
  
"I know. Rest assured, you look very sexy." She blushed at that causing his smile to widen. He walked to her CD player and placed in a CD Rogue had burnt for him before walking back to her. "I never did get a chance to dance with you." He held out a hand. She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her close and the two swayed lightly to the music.  
  
~*~  
  
"You want commitment  
  
Take a look into these eyes  
  
They burn with a fire, just for you now  
  
Until the end of time  
  
I would do anything  
  
I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die  
  
To have you in these arms tonight"  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty looked up into his eyes and he kissed her softly. "This is nice," she whispered.  
  
"It's always nice . . ." he trailed off kissing her neck gently. "Holding you." She blushed again, looking down. He reached down cupping her chin and tilting it towards him. "Kit, if you want me to go, before things go any farther, I'll understand."  
  
"You know," Kitty said, "I don't know why Tabby got me that. It wasn't necessary. I had Hank put me on the pill a month ago."  
  
Pete smiled at that. "Is that your subtle way of asking me to stay?"  
  
"That wasn't subtle, Wisdom."  
  
"True." He kissed her softly. "Kitty, any time that you want to stop tell me okay?" She nodded. "I mean it, luv, I can't read your mind. If you're scared I need to know."  
  
She pulled back to look up at him. "Of course I'm scared!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
Pete blinked. "This is your first-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought you and that Alvers guy-"  
  
"Pete, Lance only *kissed* me once. He treated me like a china doll, touch it too much and it might break. Don't treat me like that. I want you."  
  
"That's all I need to know." He kissed her, slowly backing her towards the bed as he did. He lifted her up and laid her on the mattress never breaking lip-contact. He pulled away so they could breath.  
  
~*~  
  
"Baby I want you like the roses  
  
Want the rain  
  
You know I need you  
  
Like a poet needs the pain  
  
I would give anything  
  
My blood my love my life"  
  
~*~  
  
She looked up at him. "Now what?"  
  
He smiled a little at that question. "Well, luv, I think we're a bit over dressed." He lifted her into a sitting position so he could push the sheer robe off of her shoulders. She phased his tie off of him after fumbling with him. He allowed her to unbutton his shirt assisting by moving so she had better access and could slip it off. She licked her lips softly looking up at him.  
  
He reached around her finding the zipper for the nightie and unzipping it. Kitty stood and allowed it to puddle at her feet. She looked sown at Pete who had grown still studying her. He looked up into her eyes feeling all the blood rushing South. "Luv, you are so bloody beautiful." She smiled shyly. She rejoined him on the bed simply phasing his pants off of him.  
  
~*~  
  
"If you were in these arms tonight  
  
I'd hold you  
  
I'd need you  
  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
  
And make everything alright"  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty slid his boxers off before kissing him. She began to trail kisses down his neck then further, paying special attention to his chest. She licked her way to his navel then looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.  
  
"Kit," he whispered. She smiled at him. Kitty leaned down and ran her tongue up his length. "Oh, God, luv." He leaned back closing his eyes in abandon. She took him as far into her mouth as she could. He groaned low in his throat when she began humming. He quickly pulled her away.  
  
She looked up at him in confusion. "Was I bad?"  
  
He laughed warmly. "Luv, there is no words in the English language to describe how *not* bad that that was." He ran a hand through her hair. "But I was getting dangerously close to the edge there."  
  
"That was, like, the idea," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You are so innocent," he said with what sounded like awe in his voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kitty, I plan on making our first night together last for more than five minutes."  
  
"Meaning . . .?"  
  
"If I had . . ." he trailed off shaking his head, ". . .you know; it all would have been over."  
  
"'You know?'" Kitty giggled. "You're, like, supposed to be the experienced one and that's the only phrase you have?"  
  
He grinned. "I don't want to hurt those virgin ears of yours. He regarded her seriously. "Where'd you learn that?"  
  
"Cosmo," Kitty said blushing. "Jubes has a subscription." He nodded before recapturing her lips. He felt as though he was going to explode at any moment but wanted her first time to be more than a quick screw. He softly pushed her so she was lying back down and moved to her earlobe softly nipping and sucking on it. She moaned softly running a hand through his unruly brown hair.  
  
~*~  
  
"These are my words  
  
Our words were our songs  
  
Our songs are our prayers  
  
These prayers keep me strong  
  
It's what I believe  
  
If you were in these arms tonight"  
  
~*~  
  
He moved further down kissing and licking his way down her neck. He kept going until he finally reached his destination. "So perfect," he told her before talking one nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. His hand reached out teasing the other until he switched. Kitty was gasping and writhing under him.  
  
"Keep going?" he asked panting a little himself. She nodded wordlessly. He trailed kisses down to her belly button flicking his tongue in there causing a sharp gasp from her. He smiled continuing down to her thigh slowly raining kisses up. He stopped, looking at her. She spread her legs slightly in a silent invitation.  
  
He lifted her legs up slightly so they rested over his shoulders and lowered his head running his tongue over her outer lips before slipping it inside. "Pete," she gasped grasping the pillow and trembling. He grinned at her reaction and continued lapping at her. He brought his fingers into play and she began writhing on the bed and tightened her thighs around him. He pulled away causing her to whimper at the loss of contact. He moved over her.  
  
~*~  
  
"And there's nothing that I  
  
Wouldn't do to be in your arms  
  
.  
  
And these were our words  
  
They keep me strong  
  
I'd hold you  
  
I'd need you  
  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
  
And make everything alright  
  
If you were in these arms"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ready, luv?" he asked positioning himself.  
  
"I love you," she told him. "I know it's so soon, but I do. I love you."  
  
He smiled kissing her. "I know."  
  
She returned his smile. "Show me." He began to lower himself slowly, allowing her to adjust.  
  
"Luv, this will `urt in a second. That'll fade though, tell me when to begin again." With that he thrust all the way in causing a sharp cry of pain from her. He looked down at her and felt his heart break a little at the tears the shimmered in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kitty." She smiled tremulously. He kissed her and whispered his love in her ear as her body grew to accept him.  
  
"I'm okay," she told him when the pain faded to a dull ache. He nodded kissing her one more before beginning to thrust. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around him in an attempt to make him go deeper. She began to move with him trying to give him as much pleasure as she was feeling. She felt herself building towards something and when his hand caressed her in time with each thrust she felt it happen. Lights danced behind her eyes and her body felt as though it had burst into flames. He allowed himself his own release as she reached hers and emptied himself into her. He collapsed on her breathing heavily.  
  
"Luv, that was amazing," he whispered.  
  
"Yes," she agreed still panting. He moved so he was beside her on her small bed.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Duh," she responded laying her head on his chest. "Of course I do." He smiled wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I love you, Kitty."  
  
"Love you too," she murmured already half asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'd love you  
  
I'd please you  
  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
  
And love you till the end of time  
  
If you were in these arms tonight"  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note- Okay people, I have a question. There will be a part soon where Sabretooth comes back into play. Should he die, and if so by who's hand, Kitty, Logan or Pete? I'm sort of stuck there so let me know. 


	13. The Morning After and Constantine

The Morning After and Constantine  
  
~*~  
  
I never went to college  
  
I don't have a degree  
  
Let's say I went to night school  
  
I learned all I know on the streets  
  
I wasn't born a rich man  
  
I ain't got no pedigree  
  
The sweat on this old collar  
  
That's my Ph.D.  
  
.  
  
It comes down to this  
  
I wouldn't exist  
  
Without you it ain't worth the grind  
  
I'd fight for one kiss  
  
On a night like this  
  
You make me feel I could fly  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty awoke near dawn and opened her eyes smiling when she saw the man beside her. She ran a hand through his hair gently causing him to open his eyes. "`Allo, luv," he whispered his voice still husky from sleep.  
  
"Hey," she whispered back.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Still a little sore," she admitted. He pushed her so she was lying down and nuzzled her neck gently.  
  
"There's only one cure for that."  
  
"Is there?" she asked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. Shall I show you?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "Please do." He grinned climbing over her and kissing her slowly.  
  
Later that morning  
  
Kitty woke up and stretched languidly. "Morning," she said looking up at Pete who was watching her intently.  
  
"Hey," he murmured. "Feel better?"  
  
"I've got to say, your method of healing works rather well."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
"Good idea." He stood lifting her up.  
  
"Pete, we're both naked."  
  
"I was going to have you phase us to my room."  
  
"It's three rooms away."  
  
"I'll go fast." He slipped on his boxers and wrapped her sheet around her before going towards the wall. "Ready?"  
  
"Go." He walked quickly through the three rooms proving to Kitty that they weren't the only ones who had had fun last night. Tabby and Ray, Jubilee and Bobby, and of course Remy and Rogue. They finally ended up in his room.  
  
He sat her down. "Now, for that shower."  
  
She shook her head. "Is that all you think about?"  
  
"Damn straight!" he grinned before brushing his lips against hers. He took her hand leading her into his bathroom.  
  
Later  
  
"Mmm . . . Pete," Kitty whispered. "God, you're amazing."  
  
He grinned cockily. "Thanks, luv." He pulled out a small long box. She looked down at it confused. "Come on, Pryde, did you honestly that what you wore last night was your gift? That was my gift for me."  
  
She rolled her eyes and he continued. "This is what I got you." She opened it and gasped softly. On a delicate silver chain hung a Star of David, to replace the one she had lost when she was kidnapped.  
  
"Pete, it's beautiful," she hugged him tightly. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, luv." The two reluctantly got up. Kitty put on one of his shirts and phased through the walls back to her room to get dressed. They met downstairs. Mr. McCoy was making breakfast.  
  
Mr. McCoy turned and smiled seeing the two. "Good morning, Katherine, Peter," he said nodding to each in turn.  
  
"Morning," Kitty said smiling as the two sat down. The others came in and the group began to eat breakfast when Pete's cell phone rang. He stood leaving the table and answering it.  
  
"`Allo?" he paused. "Shit man! All right, I know, I owe ya. All right, John. I'll see ya tonight." He hung up.  
  
"What's up?" Kitty asked from behind him. He jumped.  
  
"Don't do that!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry. What's wrong?"  
  
"One of me old mate's is comin' into town."  
  
"And that's a problem?"  
  
"He's in trouble, the trouble I was in that made me come here."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Let me tell you a story," Pete said. She sat down next to him on the stairs. "To start things out. I was involved in a secret government agency."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
He grinned wryly. "*Secret* government agency, luv, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Well, I was on a mission when one of me best mates called needin' help. I rushed back to the base but `e was dead. The bloody bastards killed him. I blew up the base."  
  
"Oh," Kitty whispered.  
  
"I left and did some research looking for a place to hide out."  
  
"And you found the institute."  
  
He smiled nodding. "And I found the institute. I got in contact with the professor and we talked for a while. I told him the truth and he invited me to stay here."  
  
"And this John guy?"  
  
"Well, John found out about some things that they `ad been doin' and decided to get out of there. They decided that he was a liability. They tried to kill him and he ran. He needs a place to hide for a while so he's coming here."  
  
"So, I, like, get to meet one of your friends?"  
  
Pete winced. "Yeah, luv. Just, um, ignore anything the wanker tells you about me."  
  
Kitty smiled up at him. "Of course." He kissed her gently.  
  
"So you're okay with all of this?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it's a bit of a shock to find out that your." she paused cocking her head to once side. "What exactly are we?"  
  
"Boyfriend `n girlfriend, lovers. do we really need a label?"  
  
"Guess not." He slipped an arm around her shoulders and led her into the rec. room. "So, like, when's he arriving?"  
  
"Late tonight," Pete said as the two sat down.  
  
Around ten  
  
There was a knock on the door. Pete stood and answered it. There stood a man who was roughly his age. The two studied each other for a few seconds before Pete smiled ushering the other man in. "You look like shit," he said amiably.  
  
"Thanks mate," the other man grinned. "Big place."  
  
"Yeah. This is me girl," Pete said pulling Kitty out of the kitchen. "Kitty, this is John."  
  
"Robbin' the cradle, Wisdom?" John asked taking Kitty's hand and kissing it causing the younger girl to blush.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kitty asked looking at his beaten form in concern. "You need to go to the med-lab, you're, like, bleeding on the carpet." She grabbed his arm and drug him into said room.  
  
"Bloody `ell, woman!" John exclaimed. "I lasted a full flight from England to `ere, I think I can last a few more minutes."  
  
"Whatever," Kitty said. "Take off your shirt."  
  
"Pete, never though of you as likin' the dominatrix type," John said smirking as he obeyed.  
  
Kitty looked at the two in amazement. "Wow, you two really are alike." She looked at John. "Now, would you, like, be quiet? Unless you want Mr. McCoy to do this instead."  
  
"Who?" John asked.  
  
"Big blue furry guy," Pete supplied.  
  
"That's okay," John said. Kitty took out some gauze and worked on cleaning and dressing the wound on his shoulder as the two guys talked.  
  
"What'd you find out?" Pete asked.  
  
"One of the missions they sent me on was to get me outta the way," John said. "That attack on Culley was premeditated."  
  
"I know," Pete said. "I thought I took care of the big guns in the explosion."  
  
"The boss is still alive," John told him. "Ow! Watch it!"  
  
"Quit being a baby," Kitty said shutting the bottle of peroxide. "That didn't hurt that much."  
  
"Yer girl's a sadist," John griped. Kitty rolled her eyes and began to dress the wound. "Anyhow, after I found out I made plans to run. They found out and shot me on me way to the boat."  
  
"Is that was that was?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Just grazed me," John shrugged.  
  
"All done," she announced.  
  
"About bloody time," John said hopping off of the table.  
  
"You're welcome," Kitty said sarcastically. She kissed Pete gently. "Goodnight."  
  
"G' night, luv," he smiled. She walked out.  
  
"She's cute," John said slipping his shirt on. Pete smiled proudly. "What in the hell is she doin' with you?"  
  
"Funny, mate, very funny."  
  
"After the flight `n everything I'm tired, show me to me room, Jeeves."  
  
"You're just a riot today," Pete said raising an eyebrow. "Let's get your bags." The two walked away. 


	14. Sabretooth

Author's Note- WARNING this part begins with a small lemon, so if you don't want to read that just scroll past it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sabretooth  
  
~*~  
  
If you could see inside my heart  
  
Then you'd understand  
  
I'd never mean to hurt you  
  
Baby I'm not that kind of man  
  
.  
  
I might not say I'm sorry  
  
Yeah, I might talk rough sometimes  
  
And I might forget the little things  
  
Or keep you hanging on the line  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning  
  
Pete awoke feeling a soft kiss pressed to his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled seeing Kitty standing above him. "`Allo," he purred grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto the bed with him.  
  
"Pete, I'm supposed to be getting you up," she whispered as he rolled over so he was poised over her.  
  
"So you have," he smirked. "Is there a meeting or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then there's no reason that we shouldn't stay in bed a little longer." He slowly unbuttoned her shirt. "Right?"  
  
She smiled closing her eyes as he trailed kisses down her neck. "I guess." He grinned unbuttoning her shorts. Soon she was lying completely unclothed before him.  
  
"How did I ever get this lucky?" Pete murmured against her lips. She pulled away panting for breath. He looked down at her taking in her flushed skin, her swollen lips and her now disheveled hair. "You are so beautiful, Kit." He fastened his mouth over one nipple as his hand explored her lower body.  
  
The combination of the two actions had her writhing under him and whimpering every time he paused. He pulled away climbing over her. She looked up into his eyes. Smiling at him she spread her legs slightly. He slowly slid into her. He moved in deep swift strokes kissing her deeply, his tongue mimicking his lower body's motions. She clenched around him reaching her completion and urging him into his own. He thrust into her one more time before exploding into her.  
  
"I love you, Pete," she whispered.  
  
"Love you too, Pryde," he murmured in her ear. She smiled shyly and kissed him gently. They showered and walked out into the living room.  
  
"I'd ask what took you so long but I figure that I don't want to know," John said as the entered the room hand-in-hand both wearing similar satisfied expressions. Pete sat down pulling Kitty onto his lap. She blushed at the knowing looks the others sent her before making herself comfortable in her new seat. Pete suppressed a moan as she wriggled trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Luv, unless you want to go back upstairs please stop that," he whispered in her ear huskily causing her to blush.  
  
"Sorry," she murmured.  
  
"Don't be," he returned grinning.  
  
"So, Wisdom," Logan said breaking the silence. "Constatine here was just tellin' us about Prague."  
  
Pete shot his friend a look. "Was he now?"  
  
"And Juniper."  
  
"Really?" Pete was now outright glaring at John who merely smirked.  
  
"But I didn't tell `em about Bristol," John grinned. "I saved `at one for when the girl was here."  
  
"Isn't it time for breakfast?" Pete said.  
  
"It's noon, Pete," Rogue said smiling.  
  
"Right then, lunch." Pete stood and took Kitty's hand taking her into the kitchen with him.  
  
"Problem?" Kitty asked fixing Lockheed his lunch. The dragon happily munched as the two mutants sat down.  
  
"Why did I even decide to help that wanker?" Pete wondered out loud.  
  
"`Cause you've never been the brightest man," John grinned from the doorway.  
  
"Do you want me to start telling stories?" Pete asked. "Does the brothel in Paris ring any bells?"  
  
"'Brothel'?" Kitty repeated raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Go ahead," John grinned. "I'm sure yer girl would love that story."  
  
"Limey bastard," Pete said but smiled.  
  
"Like I said last night you two really are alike," Kitty said petting Lockheed who had just finished his meal.  
  
"I resent that," both men said at the same time.  
  
"And that totally proves your points," Kitty said sarcastically. Pete pulled out a cigarette dodging Lockheed who tried to steal it.  
  
"Stay away from me, ya flyin' anteater!" he exclaimed.  
  
"'Anteater'?" Kitty asked. "Wisdom, Lockheed doesn't call you names-"  
  
"He does!" Pete exclaimed. The dragon being spoken of let out a stream of flames towards Pete at that. Pete stepped back and smiled. "Thanks, I don't need me lighter now." Lockheed growled.  
  
"Any good pubs in town?" John asked.  
  
"One," Pete sighed. "It's not that good but we've been in worse."  
  
"Round up yer new mates," John said. "We'll go there tonight."  
  
Around eight  
  
"How did I let you talk me into this?" Kitty asked following Pete out to his car. He opened her door for her smiling.  
  
"C'mon, Pryde, it'll be fun," Pete said. John got in the back seat leaning against the door. Soon they, Logan, Remy and Rogue, Kurt and Amanda, and Scott and Jean were at the small pub. They had convinced the professor to let the younger members go on the premise of them being designated drivers. Kitty coughed at the amount of smoke in the place as they entered.  
  
"It's, like, worse then riding in the car with you two," she said shaking her head.  
  
"There's something I don't get," Kurt said. "You always yell at him about the smell of his smoking. Vhy then are you able to kiss him?"  
  
"Good question," Pete smirked.  
  
"That's different," Kitty sputtered. Logan walked ahead snagging a table for the group. The group was talking and playing a friendly game of poker (loser buys) when he came in. The entire group tensed seeing him. Logan stood and growled. "Logan, no," Kitty said rising and laying a hand on his arm. "This is my fight."  
  
"Kit, ya can't be serious," Rogue said in shock.  
  
"He'll kill you, Katchzen!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"You sure you're ready for this, Half-pint?" Logan asked.  
  
"No," Kitty admitted.  
  
"Pryde," Pete said standing. She looked at him. "We're right behind ya, luv. Kick his ass." She smiled at his support before walking calmly to meet the huge Sabretooth.  
  
The big mutant smiled seeing her. "Well, well, well, come back for more, pussy-cat?" he asked leering down at her. She fought a shudder and kept walking going out into the alley. He, predictably, followed. Kitty turned and faced him the every appearance of calm.  
  
"I'm curious, Creed," Kitty said. He frowned hearing her use his last name. "Who replaced me? I know I wasn't the only girl to be used by you." she trailed off not able to find a strong enough word.  
  
"Animals," Logan supplied as he had for Pete.  
  
"Here to save the kid?" Sabretooth asked smirking.  
  
"Of course not," Logan said. "Just to back her up." He sat down and watched them.  
  
Sabretooth turned back to Kitty. "You're right, pussy-cat, we've had plenty, most don't last a week."  
  
Kitty stared up at him appalled. "You sick, sadistic bastard!" He tried to hit her but she ducked and did a back flip jumping out of his range. "That, like, the best you can do?" He growled and lunged towards her. She simply jumped aside again.  
  
She grabbed the staff Remy tossed her and swung hard catching the other mutant in the back. Sabretooth fell but was on his feet in an instant. She twirled the staff watching him carefully. He growled and lunged again. Kitty let this one come sidestepping slightly and sticking the staff out. Sabretooth fell into the trash cans.  
  
"Fitting," Kitty murmured. He stood growling again. "Do you honestly think that scares me? After what happened do you really think a little growl is, like, going to scare me? Mr. Logan, you're totally right! He does have lower intelligence than a house cat."  
  
"`At's my girl," Logan smirked at this attempt to goad Sabretooth which, judging by his expression, worked.  
  
"You're going to pay, pussy-cat," he growled.  
  
"Sure," Kitty said. "You've been doing a great job at it so far." He lunged again. This time Kitty let him grab her. She phased as he was about to slam her against the wall leaving him trapped in said wall. "Looks like you're going to be stuck there for a while, Victor. This building's abandoned." She then punched him hard in the face. Then, thinking, she phased all of his clothes off of him and walked back to Logan, Remy, and Pete. "Let's go back inside."  
  
"Did ya have to do the clothes thing?" Logan said shaking his head.  
  
"Yes," Kitty said leading them into the bar. She handed Remy back his staff.  
  
"Merci, petite," Remy said putting it away.  
  
"You realize that I'm going to have nightmares now," Logan said shuddering. Everyone looked at him for that uncharacteristic action.  
  
"If anyone wants to see Sabretooth naked go outside," Remy said sitting beside Rogue.  
  
"Um . . . no thanks," Kurt said.  
  
"How'd it go?" Scott asked looking at Kitty.  
  
"Kicked his ass," Kitty said. "Well, he barely touched me at least. And I did win."  
  
"Well, yeah, you're intangible," Kurt said.  
  
"I only phased once," Kitty said smiling. She told them about the battle.  
  
"You left him naked and stuck in a wall?" Rogue asked. Kitty nodded. Rogue hi-fived her. "Way to go!"  
  
"So you say," Logan growled. "You didn't have to see it."  
  
"You'd think that with a guy his size that that would be." Kitty trailed off flushing at the looks the others were giving her. "Um. never mind." The others were still staring at her. "So, John, how do you like Bayville?"  
  
The man in question grinned. "Nice subject change, luv." Remy restarted their poker game and the group talked and drank into the night. Around one Logan announced that they were leaving. The others were heading out when Pete grabbed Kitty's arm pulling her back.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him softly.  
  
"I'm fine, Pete."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
She laughed. "Yes. Really, I'm fine." She took his hand and they walked out. Sabretooth jumped the couple on their way out. 


	15. Attack

Attack  
  
~*~  
  
No one's ever turned you over  
  
No one's tried  
  
To ever let you down  
  
Beautiful girl...bless your heart  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
Pete threw Kitty away from him out of instinct taking the hit himself. Sabretooth threw Pete onto the ground and attacked him. Kitty hit the ground and sat up dazed just to see Sarbretooth extending his claws and bringing them down. She rushed forward phasing Pete away from him.  
  
"How'd you get away?" Kitty asked gingerly touching Pete's chest where he was cut.  
  
"Superstrength, pussy-cat," he growled. "You can't stay untouchable forever."  
  
/Jean,/ Kitty thought.  
  
/Kitty?/ her friend asked.  
  
/I need you guys to come back,/ she sent. /He got out./  
  
/We'll be there in a second./ As soon as Jean said that Logan arrived growling at the big mutant..  
  
"Just don't learn do ya, bub?" he asked.  
  
"Back off runt," Sabretooth said. "This is between me and her." Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Actually he can go ahead," Kitty said calmly. "I'm through with even thinking about you." Sabretooth once again leapt for her. Kitty reached out to Pete grabbing his hand and phasing both of them so Sabretooth simply went through them. He turned to them growling.  
  
"Half-Pint," Logan said. "Move aside. It's my turn." Kitty took Pete's hand leading him slightly away as Logan approached Sabretooth. Kitty sat down pulling Pete with her and lifted his shirt up slightly and winced.  
  
"It's pretty bad," she whispered.  
  
Pete forced a smile for her and squeezed her hand. "I'm fine, luv," he told her. The others approached.  
  
"What happened?" Jean asked.  
  
"He happened," Kitty said nodding towards Sabretooth still looking at Pete worriedly.  
  
"Pryde," Pete said exasperated. "Stop lookin' at me like that, it's not as bad as it looks."  
  
John examined his friend. "Yeah, it is."  
  
"Don't help," Pete snapped. John merely smiled kneeling down to examine him. The others came over. Jean winced.  
  
"That doesn't look too good," the redhead observed.  
  
"Will all of you shut the `ell up?" Pete exclaimed glaring at all of them. "I'm fine, damn it!"  
  
Kitty laid a hand on her lover's arm. "Okay, Pete," Kitty said slowly. They turned to watch Logan pounding on Sabretooth. Kitty stood. "Logan, stop, he's not worth it, and we need to get Pete to the med-lab."  
  
"Damn it, Pryde, for the last bloody time, I'm fine!" Pete exclaimed. Logan dropped Sabretooth and glared down at the bigger mutant.  
  
"Touch her or any of them again, and we will rip you to pieces," he growled before going over to the others and Sabretooth fled. Kitty helped Pete up.  
  
"John," Pete said tossing the other Londoner his keys. "Drive us home."  
  
"You know, I *do* have my license," Kitty told her boyfriend who merely grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah, luv, but I'd like t' get home in one piece." She glared up at him even as she slipped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"If you weren't injured-"  
  
"But I am," he said pouting. "You wouldn't hurt the injured man." They went to the parking lot. Kitty made Pete sit in the back telling him to stretch out his legs while she sat next to John. She kept glancing back though.  
  
"Don't worry, luv," John said as they finally arrived at the Institute. "I've seen Wisdom `urt a lot worse than this. He's a tough ol' git, he'll be fine." Kitty smiled trying to look reassured.  
  
"Pete," Kitty said getting out of the car. He didn't respond. She shook his shoulder and he still didn't stir. "He's unconscious!"  
  
"Calm down," John said sounding perfectly calm himself. The others approached and Logan carried him inside. Mr. McCoy ushered the others into the waiting room as he worked. The others sat but Kitty paced back and forth.  
  
"Kit, yer gonna wear your self out," Rogue said gently.  
  
"Oui, petite chat," Remy said. "Perhaps you should sit down."  
  
"I can't," Kitty said. "God, this is all my fault!"  
  
"Bloody `ell . . . sit down!" John exclaimed. Kitty obeyed this startled. "Thank you."  
  
"Half-pint, it isn't your fault," Logan said as gently as he could. Kitty didn't respond to that.  
  
"Yeah, this was all Sabretooth," Jean agreed. "You can't blame yourself for what he did."  
  
"If I hadn't left him there-"  
  
"Then you would have been living with his blood on your hands for the rest of your life," Logan said. "Trust me, it's not fun."  
  
Kitty looked down. "I should have gotten to Pete sooner."  
  
"Stop beatin' yerself up!" John ordered. "Listen up, this ain't yer fault. Wisdom would probably slap you if he `eard ya saying that." Kitty was silent at that meeting the blond man's pale eyes.  
  
"He's right, Katzchen," Kurt said.  
  
Kitty sighed. "I'm just scared." Rogue went to her best friend and slipped an arm around the petite girl's shoulders. Mr. McCoy came in a few minutes later. "How is he?"  
  
"We won't know until morning," Hank admitted. "He lost a lot of blood, Katherine. It's hard to tell right now. All we can do is wait."  
  
"Can I sit with him?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Certainly," Mr. McCoy led her into he room pulling up a chair for her. "Allow me to recommend, though, that you do get some sleep in a couple hours. I'm going to be in and out of here every hour as it is."  
  
"Okay, Mr. McCoy," Kitty said although she had no plans for leaving Pete's side. She looked at her lover and winced. He looked so pale. His bare chest had a white bandage over it. She took his hand sitting next to him. "Pete, I'm totally sorry I got you into this, but you've to wake up. You can't die on me." She sat with him all night until she dozed off, resting her head on the bed. Logan, who was checking on Pete for Hank, carried her upstairs and put her in her bed.  
  
Around four in the morning  
  
Kitty awoke and looked around confused. She saw her own room and stood reluctantly. She got dressed and walked down the stairs to the waiting room. John had placed the chairs together and was stretched out comfortably over them. She shook his shoulder gently and he sat up startled. "Kitty," he said blinking.  
  
"Any change?" she asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Nothin'," John said. Kitty sighed glaring at the floor. "Luv, go sit with him." Kitty nodded going into the med-lab. She gently kissed Pete taking his hand in her own before sitting in her chair beside his bed.  
  
"Hey," she said squeezing his hand gently. She sat and talked to him softly until Rogue came in with a tray.  
  
"Mornin'," Rogue said handing the tray to Kitty.  
  
"Thanks," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Ah figured that we couldn't get you away from him but ya need to eat." Rogue pulled up a chair. "Ah talked to Mr. McCoy."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He said that he should wake up any time now."  
  
"Thank God." Kitty finished her snack in silence and sat the tray on the floor. "What's John doing out there?" Kitty asked wondering why the other Brit wasn't in his room.  
  
"He said something about it bein' just like the old days," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah," John said coming in. "We've done this before. Usually it's after a bar fight too. And quite often because of a bird."  
  
"Really?" Kitty asked interested.  
  
John grinned pulling up a chair. "I have some stories, luv, that Wisdom would kill me for sharing." His grin widened. "Want t' hear `em?"  
  
"Some other time," Kitty said a reluctant smile spreading across her face. "When Pete's, like, awake to be embarrassed."  
  
"True," John smiled. "We wouldn't want `im t' miss it."  
  
Mr. McCoy came in and looked at the three people in surprise. "I thought you were asleep, Katherine."  
  
"I was," Kitty smiled. "And I may have stayed that way if someone hadn't moved me." Mr. McCoy checked Pete's vitals.  
  
"He's doing fine," Mr. McCoy said. "As I told Rogue earlier, he should wake up soon. Now, can I convince all of you to go to bed? Pulling and all nighter isn't going to help him."  
  
"I'm not leaving," Kitty said.  
  
"I've done this before," John said waving a hand dismissively.  
  
"Ah am gonna go to bed," Rogue said grabbing the tray. "If ya need anything call meh, sugah."  
  
"I will," Kitty promised. Rogue left. Mr. McCoy checked on Pete again before leaving himself. Kitty looked at John who straddled the chair Rogue had left. "So what exactly are you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you accepted everything that happened without blinking, so my thought is that you're not exactly human."  
  
"Oh, I'm very human, luv, but you're right. I guess you could call me a demon exterminator."  
  
"Demons? We've faced a lot of things but no demons."  
  
"With the luck yer lot seems to `ave you probably will." Kitty returned her attention to Pete her eyes immediately softening as she squeezed the hand she was holding. "So, `ow ol' are you?"  
  
"Eighteen," Kitty said.  
  
"Good, I was `oping that I wouldn't have to bail `im out of jail," John said. "Say, where's the closest restroom?" Kitty gave him directions and he walked away. She sighed laying her head on the bed still clinging to his hand. She felt the faintest movement against her hand and jumped up. Pete opened his eyes weakly. 


	16. All's Well

Author's Note- Just a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All's Well...  
  
~*~  
  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
  
Ask me how we've come this far  
  
The answer's written in my eyes  
  
.  
  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
"`Ey, luv," he whispered smiling.  
  
"Pete!" Kitty cried out happily throwing herself in his arms.  
  
"Ow!" Pete said. "Pryde, as much as I love you-" Kitty pulled away flushing with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don' be," Pete said.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Bloody awful. You?"  
  
"Pete, this was, like, all my-"  
  
"Luv, you say that this was your fault and I swear-"  
  
She felt a ghost of a smile cross her face. "What'll you do?"  
  
He leered up at her. "I think a spanking might be in order."  
  
"That's scary," she smiled leaning down and kissing him. He reached up, lacing his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss.  
  
"Well, I take it he's okay," Mr. McCoy smiled.  
  
"Either that or she's trying to revive him," John smirked. Kitty blushed deeply at this, straightening but not releasing Pete's hand.  
  
Pete himself merely grinned broadly. "There's magic in those lips, there is!"  
  
"See, I tol' ya he'd be fine," John said. "Takes more than a giant mutant's razor sharp claws to kill `im."  
  
"Mr. Wisdom, if you don't mind I would very much like to check you over."  
  
"Actually, I do mind," Pete said. Mr. McCoy blinked taken aback.  
  
"Ignore him," Kitty said. "I'll hold him down if I have to."  
  
Pete leered at her. "That a promise, luv?" She blushed and swatted his shoulder. Mr. McCoy checked all of his vitals.  
  
"You seem to be fine," Mr. McCoy said.  
  
"Great, can I go to my room?" Pete asked.  
  
"No," Hank said flatly. "You've been unconscious for the past six hours." Pete sighed crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm going to go, leave you two alone," John said. "G' night."  
  
"Goodnight, John," Kitty said. The older man left. Hank left soon after him.  
  
"C'mon over here, luv," Pete said crooking a finger to her. She walked over to him. He moved over pulling her onto the hospital bed with him. "So, what do you think, Pryde, want to go to London?" She snuggled against him.  
  
"If the professor says it's okay. Anyone else that you, like, want to bring?"  
  
"I was thinkin' Rogue and the Cajun."  
  
"Sounds good." She yawned laying her head on his chest. "You had me so scared."  
  
"Hey, John was right, it takes more than that t' take me out."  
  
"I love you."  
  
He smiled hugging her closer. "I love you too."  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note- It may be sort of ant-climatic but I'm working on several other stories so this will be the end. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
